Counterfeit Love
by Kaoru-chan21
Summary: [COMPLETED!] (Final chapter up!)Kaoru tries a plan to get Kenshin to admit his feelings to her, but when someone she'd never thought she'd see again arrives at the dojo, everything begins to fall apart.
1. The Original Plan

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the last story I wrote Kaoru was a little OOC..She played the part of a damsel in distress to much for my tastes, so now I'm gonna bring back to fiery, spirited, low-tempered girl I love! I don't care much if she's your favorite or not because this is MY fanfic, go write your own! Enjoy!  
  
Emily: Is this a K&K thing?  
  
Me: Of course  
  
Sara: What's K&K?  
  
Me&Emily: Don't ask  
  
Emily: Another K&K thing? Is there fighting?  
  
Me: Of course  
  
Emily: Good.  
  
Sara: What's K&K?!  
  
@---  
  
Kaoru practically skipped down the road home, thinking over her plan a hundred times as she did. She had forgotten the tofu, but really she hadn't gone to buy it in the first place. 'This is going to be perfect! All I have to do now is sit back and wait! Haha! Sanosuke, your smarter then everyone gives you credit for! Oh!!! This is going to be so good! And finally...Oh! I can't wait! It is sure to work!' She swung the empty tofu bucket around while breaking into a skip. She could see the dojo gate now. Almost home..  
  
On the other side of the gate Kenshin silently watched her. He saw walking down the road rather fast, with a big grin on her beautiful face. He watched her start to skip swinging the tofu bucket around smiling even more, almost laughing. He wondered what had gotten into her. When she left she had been so sad about something. He had heard Sano and Yahiko try to guess what could be bugging her. Sano had said one thing and left saying he had to meet someone. But that one thing had hit Kenshin hard, "She's tired of waiting for someone Yahiko. That's all." Sano had looked over at Kenshin and Kenshin had Oro-ed back. But he just wanted her to be happy. More then anything he wanted her to be happy, so what ever had gotten her so excited was fine with him as long as it didn't involve breaking the law or anything..He chuckled at the thought of Kaoru as a criminal..that was ridiculous..Kaoru had to kind a heart and to sweet a soul for that. After all she was boarding a wandering idiot, a boy who had an ego to match Japan's army and a lazy teenaged drinker who did nothing but gamble. But he knew that she loved them all dearly and he knew that they loved her like a sister.  
  
"Kenshin..Earth to Kenshin..Kenshin.." Sano had come through the other gate and was standing over Kenshin waving his hand in front of his face. There was no response and Sanosuke looked outside the window at what the daydreaming rurouni was looking at. He saw Kaoru had dropped the empty bucket and which had delayed her. Kenshin was completely not in this world no matter what Sano did. Finally he got an idea  
  
"Kenshin look! Jou-chan's with another man!" This brought Kenshin to his sense rather quickly  
  
"Nani? Where's the no good dog?! If he does anything to her, he'll answer to the flipped blade of my sword!" Sano was surprised to see amber eyes looking up at him. "Nothing's going on Kenshin..Jou-chan's fine so calm down...I had to get you back for daydreaming that's all." Kenshin eyes turned back to a soft shade of purple and looking annoyed at Sano. The ex-gangsters ignored the rurouni's glares and turned to the figure before them.  
  
"I really don't want to know..." Kaoru said before walking inside. Kenshin followed her in and shut the gate in Sano's face.  
  
"Hey come on! I was only playing around!" 'You'll get yours you dumb rurouni! Just wait...you'll be living in hell by tonight....Karou's deadly when she's angry and this is an anger I've never seen so watch out!' He smirked and opened the gate to the smell of food.  
  
@---  
  
'When should I say it? When?' Kaoru looked nervously at Sanosuke who nodded. It was the signal she'd been waiting for.  
  
"Everyone I have an announcement.." She said getting the attention of her closest friends. She looked around the table at everyone, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Tsubame and of course, Kenshin. 'I'm really sorry to have to tell you guys this..gomen nasai..it will work in the end..'  
  
"I'm getting engaged!" She said with the biggest fake smile she could muster. Everyone immediately looked at Kenshin, but when his mouth dropped to the floor they turned to Kaoru.  
  
She smiled faintly and continued, "Umm..Well..I've known him for a long time and..." She stopped 'How long had I known Kenshin anyway?' "And he was..in town this week. We had been writing letters back and forth for a while..so..."  
  
"Oh Kaoru! This is so exciting!" Tsubame threw her arms around Kaoru's neck. Kaoru laughed and tried to breath through the little ones grip. Megumi was sitting there like a fool with a dumb-founded look on her face.  
  
"No way, tanuki!" She said in disbelief. "But..?" She looked over at Kenshin who was still in shock. Kaoru giggled and winked at Megumi. The Fox Lady understood right away, "I'm so happy for you tanuki! This is very exciting!" Megumi faked. The rest of the dinner went on with the all friends happily chatting. All of them except for Kenshin. He still was a little confused..'You see sessha? See what happens? How could you let this happen? Sessha never told Kaoru-dono..And now sessha never will..damn the man.damn him...And if he does anything to Kaoru I'll bring him to hell with me and let him burn..sessha's to old..Kaoru-dono would never want an old guy whose gone through wars, and has had a wife before...sessha was killing people when she a little girl..sessha no baka!! (Mentally beats himself up) I will have to meet this man..make sure he will be nice to Kaoru.But she hasn't said much about him..I'll find out.'  
  
"So Kaoru did he get you a ring or something?" Yahiko asked from behind a plate of salmon. Kaoru thought about this for a second. 'Yahiko you're gonna blow it...Hmm..Oh! This is perfect..Too good..'  
  
"Well to tell you the truth he hasn't officially proposed but." She sighed and Sano wanted to clap for her performance, "he mentioned something in a letter..And I know he will now that he's 'in town'..." She glanced off dreamily and Sano tried to contain his laughed. Megumi caught his eye and realized that he was helping her. 'He's not the big idiot everyone says he is...'  
  
Kenshin hadn't realized he had been clenching his fist so hard until he felt his skin break. He looked down.  
  
Blood.  
  
@---  
  
"I'm going now!" Kaoru's cheery voice rang through the dojo. Her tone sent shivers up Kenshin's back. He dried of his hands on a towel and got up from the laundry bucket.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, would you like sessha to escort you to the Akabeko?" Kenshin asked earnestly for the hundredth time. Kaoru glanced back. She had on a dark blue kimono that was patterned with white and baby blue flowers, and reddish pink cherry blossoms that seemed like hey were sprinkled on the dress. She had her hair tied back in a beautiful purple bow that let her hair fall loosely yet gracefully to the sides. She smiled at Kenshin, and he melted.  
  
"No thank you Kenshin I'll be fine. I'm going to be with him anyway.so you have nothing to worry about." She turned back to the dojo gate and opened it. She looked back at Kenshin, who had turned around, 'Gomen nasai Kenshin.but.you leave me no choice.you baka.I do hope you suffer during this...Gomen...gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen...my beloved..' She turned back and began to walk down the path to the Akabeko. Kenshin had stopped at the door, feeling her eyes on him. 'Kaoru..what's going on inside that beautiful head of yours? Is it possible you love sessha? The way you look at sessha..I melt...I could've sworn I saw love in your eyes..Maybe it's just what sessha want to see...Oh Kaoru I should've told you...' He untied the cord around his sleeves and walked silently to the gate, 'forgive sessha for this...' And he began to walk down the road  
  
Meanwhile Kaoru was thinking about her whole plan, 'He looked so hurt last night..but even still.What if he never forgives me for this? What if he leaves?! I can't be alone again! *sigh* What is going to happen...Kami, let it turn out good...' She walked on and finally she got to the Akabeko and was greeted by Tae. She asked if she could have a seat in a slightly open room and Tae found one, not asking why. Over time, Tae learned not to ask questions about the Kenshin-gumi's odd requests, because they usually had to do with matters of the sword or matters of the heart. But she always did what she could. She found Kaoru a seat in an open, yet slightly crowed room. Kaoru announced it would be perfect and sat down. Tae brought her some tea and asked if she would be alone this evening. Kaoru shrugged and Tae noted to not ask anything else. 'I'll go find Tsubame and get it out of her.' Tae walked away with a devilish grin.  
  
And hour or two past, Kaoru had had a small meal and some cups of tea. She decided it was time to go and got up to thank and pay Tae.  
  
She was on the road through the woods. It was a bit cold so she quickened until she got to the heart of the forest, then she stopped.  
  
"You can come out now Kenshin."  
  
A glimmer of red-hair shone behind the trees and Kenshin revealed himself.  
  
"How do you do that?" He inquired walking up to her.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"How did you know sessha was there? Sessha have fooled the best of ninja's and spies slipping around like that..How did you know I was there?"  
  
"Hahahah..I know you better then that Kenshin...You think I would be fooled be some Battousai stunt? You've got to be kidding." She walked on then stopped at the bridge and looked over at the water. "Why did you follow me Kenshin?" 'Not that you weren't supposed to though..'  
  
"Sessha wanted to find out who this guy was. And why didn't he show up?" Kenshin starred into her eyes wanting an answer 'Making a lady wait like that..Who is this guy?'  
  
"You could've just asked me to invite him over..why did you follow me?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono..I.." He hung his head and hid his eyes with his bangs, "Gomen nasai..sessha shouldn't have"  
  
"No it's ok, really don't be sorry." 'Because you're gonna kill me when this is through..' She finished mentally, "Kenshin? Were you..jealous?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono...sessha just wants you to be happy that I do..And if this person makes you happy..then so be it..Shesha can't stop you from loving someone.." 'Even if sessha wanted to kill the bas-'  
  
"Kenshin...you always say that..but you don't know that..you do make me happy..By staying at the dojo...by being around to help and protect me.." She trailed off starring into the river. She knew that he was jealous.she could see it in his eyes..she knew that he would have killed this man if he hadn't taken an oath..'Just a little bit more Kenshin..You're not there yet..' Kaoru mused.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked meekly.  
  
'No honorific? Wow.this is working.' "Hai Kenshin?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Who?" 'I'm sorry Kenshin, you're just to fun to toy with...'  
  
"The man you wish to be engaged to.." His voice trailed off. Kaoru could tell it pained him to say that. 'Well he did say 'wish to be engaged to'...and I do love that man..heh  
  
"Hai Kenshin.I do love the man wish to be engaged to." Kaoru put emphasis on wish.  
  
"Then what is he's name? Tell me the name of the man you love"  
  
'He's making this to easy..' Kaoru smiled and looked up into his violet eyes...She finally spoke "His name is Himu-"  
  
"He's name is Sakiyurai Reijiro." (A/N: I'm very evil.) Kaoru slowly turned around to be faced with another man. He was tall, taller then Kenshin anyway (A/N: That's not hard to accomplish though.) and he had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a long coat over a simple set of clothing, was very handsome and spoke in a rumbling deep voice. Hearing that voice made Kaoru shiver all over and when she saw where it had came from, she passed out.  
  
@---  
  
That wasn't so bad..right? I hope everyone liked it and I can't wait to hear what you think! R&R please!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how much I want to heheh..But I do own Sakiyurai Reijiro! Don't you love that name? I do! Hahah, Thank you Jessica!  
  
Now I own 3 people..Muhahaha...well really 6 if you count Sara, Emily and Jonny..(Read Insanity) But Rina still owns me.. ::tries to break leash:: I feel like Inyuasha...::sweat drop:: 


	2. A Past Love, Long Forgotten

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews and I would love to read more! I really have no idea where this chapter is going so...I should just start writing  
  
Please tell me if any characters are OOC!  
  
@---  
  
"Kaoru..Kaoru..? Kaoru, please wake up.."  
  
Kaoru blinked her eyes open to see Kenshin leaning over her. 'See, now why isn't he there every time I wake up? I'd be a lot happier..heh....Wait where am I?' Kaoru thought as she looked around the room. She saw that she was home in the dojo. Kenshin was standing next to her and there was another figure in the corner.  
  
"I thought it was a dream.."  
  
"What was Kaoru?" Kenshin looked at her worried  
  
"Nothing..umm..what happened?"  
  
"You passed out Kaoru..Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai, komo arigato Kenshin." She tried to stand up but then she felt Kenshin's firm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please Kaoru. You should rest."  
  
"But I feel fine Kenshin. Wait a minute....Reijiro! Oh Kami! You really were there!" Reijiro stepped out from the shadows. "Ok..I think I'll lie down." She went back down and placed her hand on her head. Kenshin kneeled next to her and pushed her hand up to feel her forehead.  
  
"Good. No fever. Sessha was worried that's why you passed out. But you still should rest." Kenshin's beautiful amethyst eyes were starring at her. "Sessha will leave you two. You probably want to talk."  
  
Kenshin left the room without another glance back. Kaoru was a little hurt, she wanted Kenshin to stay, after all, she wasn't sure that this Reijiro was really here or not.  
  
"Kaoru.Who is that man? Why does he live here? Why does he refer to you in that tone? I will not stand for it. Not one bit." The man came and sat down next to Kaoru, who was still baffled.  
  
"Y-you're dead...you died in Tibet...why? How?"  
  
"Kaoru-koishii...I am not dead. I am alive and well." He caressed her cheek. She quickly pulled away and starred at him.  
  
"Don't you dare call me koishii! Listen! You died on an assignment! You can't be here! I'm going insane! Oh Kami, I'm insane!" She hit her head a couple times. "No I'm not. Kenshin saw you to..I can't be insane..he's never met you...Then you're really here..Oh Kami! You're really alive?!" She hugged him but as she did she made an effort so that it would only be a friendly hug, and nothing more.  
  
"Oh Kaoru-koishii I'm so sorry to make you wait..but I had no choice..Koshii forgive me."  
  
"Don't call me koshii!!! You may be alive but you...oh Kami...why didn't you come back?"  
  
"I was sent to another country. I was under cover for the government. I've been to India, China, Africa, Italy..And so many others. They only let me come home now. Oh koishii, if you come back to my home, I will pay for anything and everything. The government has paid me well and I would love to share that fortune with you koishii."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME KOISHII!!!" With that she ran out of the room and down the porch. She then felt a tug at her sleeve and turned around to see Kenshin holding on to it, his eyes concerned. He led her into the nearest room.  
  
"Kaoru-dono? What happened? Are you ok?" She couldn't say anything. All she could do was fall.fall and cry. He caught her and let her cry on his gi. She couldn't say anything at all. 'Oh Kenshin....thank you...thank you for just letting me cry..Kami bless you...Oh Kami....he's alive! Now what am I going to say? Kenshin thinks I'm engaged or something...oh Kami I don't want to marry that man...I...I want...' Her crying subdued and Kenshin brought her eyes to meet his.  
  
"What happened? Did he hurt you?" 'I swear sessha kill him if he did; engagement or no engagement.' Kenshin finished in his head  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then what? What happened Kaoru?"  
  
"He...I....A while ago.....around...Hmm..I was 14 when I met him....so around 4 years or so ago, He came along....I was alone and a teenager and he was a smart, cool, heart-throb and about 4 or 5 years older then me. He came to the dojo, saying he wanted to be taught. Of course I couldn't refuse...so as time went on...he...I.....kinda..fell in love with him.." She saw Kenshin's face and tried revised what she had said, "Well.. I mean come on. Here was this heart-throb of a guy, 18 years old and I was 14..What do you expect a teenage girl to do? .....but even still.....he liked me as well, so we kinda started going out.. Anyway....He had started to work with the local police..And he was really good to....I mean way better then the others..So one day he gets a letter from the government that says they are in need of his services so he goes off to play hero some where while I'm left alone AGAIN. I didn't hear from him for years..then when I was 16 I got a letter saying that he was killed in services and that I was the only person really close to him..I mourned for him....but..I couldn't just dwindle on the past, you know? I had to get on with my life.But then there was nothing to live for..A year later I was running around reckless and bumped into the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me...a certain red-headed rurouni who brought meaning back into my life." Kenshin blushed at this. Kaoru looked up at him and smiled. She loved it when he blushed, he was so kawaii... "Kenshin.What am I going to do? He..he wants me to live with him..To marry him...I barley know the man! But...I still feel like I owe him something..like..I should be able to do something for him...Kenshin...what...I don't know what I'm doing!" She leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
"Kaoru.you have to figure it out.I'm sorry, but sessha can't help you.." 'But if that man ever touches you call me and sessha will be there in a second to kill him.' He wanted to say to her but couldn't and half smiled at her.  
  
'Oh Kenshin..I'd take all of that crazy scheme back...if I only knew..If I only knew that this would happen. Oh Kenshin, I'm in love with you not that idiot who left me.' Kaoru thought to herself as she smiled back  
  
"You should go talk to him Kaoru-dono that you should."  
  
"Hai Kenshin...hai...but he kept calling me koishii..Like I was he's..that fool. If he does it again, I'm gonna take this bokken and beat him silly."  
  
'That'd be a good idea.' "Hai Kaoru...He really called you koshii?"  
  
"Yea, that's why I ran out..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"There's only one person who I'd ever let call me that and live." She got up and reluctantly walked around to find Reijiro. Kenshin watched her leave 'Who would you let call you koishii? (A/N: Kenshin no baka!! You!!) Oh Kaoru...you are to good for that man.If he couldn't see what he was leaving then he shouldn't get a second chance...And what of this other man? What was that about? And what of sessha? Kaoru....sessha is unworthy of you more then that man is...'  
  
@---  
  
"Now where are you Reijiro?" Kaoru said aloud walking around to find this man  
  
"I knew you would come back to me, koishii!" He jumped out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around Kaoru from behind  
  
"Lemme go you feeble minded jerk!" She sent her elbow in his stomach, he fell back in surprise  
  
"Kaoru-koishii? Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Reijiro-san? Why are you doing this to me? I may have loved you when I was 14 but times have changed...you left me three years ago, and now I love another. I'm sorry...."  
  
"....No..you're not..not yet..." He punched Kaoru in the stomach, knocking her out, picked up and dashed down the road.  
  
@---  
  
"Something's not right....Where is Kaoru-dono? Sessha can't feel her aura anymore.....what's going on out there?" Kenshin walked outside a few minutes after Reijiro had knocked out Kaoru out. When Kenshin noticed that they weren't in the dojo he started running down the road to town, hand on his sword, thinking, 'If he touches one hair on her head I swear I'll rip him apart.......sessha won't kill him.....No, there are things worse then death and he may deserve them....' He raced through the streets till he got to the Akabeko where he went in and asked Tae if she had seen Kaoru.  
  
"She was here a while ago...Why? What's going on? Why was she alone before?"  
  
"Tae-dono sessha can't explain now...but if you see Kaoru-dono and another man, find me right away and tell me" With that he raced back off into the night  
  
"Oh Kenshin...are you too late? Just tell the girl Kenshin!" She said to no one as he ran out. But she soon had to turn to her customers.  
  
'Kaoru..don't worry, I'll find you...' Kenshin promised silently  
  
@---  
  
"Urgh...where am I..?" Kaoru sat up in a futon and rubbed her stomach. The place was foreign to her, 'What the helk happened? ...Oh! I remember being at the dojo and talking with Kenshin about....Reijiro!! Oh Kami, he knocked me out!' She stood up and went to the door. It was locked. 'Just great! Now what? I have to get out of here...Kenshin must be worried sick..' She went to a window and looked out. She was on the second story, and there was a small roof right below her. 'They're making this to easy....' She crawled out of the window and began to balance herself across the roof. 'How the hell am I getting down though?' She was standing on the roof, looking across it pondering this, when a figure raced by, she saw a glimmer of red hair and her hopes rose. 'There's probably only one man in all of Japan with that hair...'  
  
"Kenshin!" She called in a horse whisper  
  
"Kaoru? Kaoru where are you?" Kenshin stopped and looked around  
  
"Up here baka!" She waved at him and he ran to her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, why--?"  
  
"I'll explain later, just help me down!" She went to the edge of the roof and he placed his arms around her waist and helped her down. "Arigato, but we have get out of here! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and began running. He followed her through the streets and the woods and to the dojo door, where she stopped, panting and out of breath.  
  
"Kaoru, what happened? Tell me."  
  
"He...*huff* knocked me out and brought me to that place after *wheeze* I ....told him I was I love with someone else...*pant* He wasn't there and I climbed through the window to get out. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. But why did he do that? Did he say anything to you?"  
  
"No only that he would make me sorry...."  
  
"Let's go back to the dojo..."  
  
"Hai Kenshin"  
  
@---  
  
"Oh Kaoru!" Reijiro's voice rang out as he opened the locked door. He glanced around the room but no one was there. "Kaoru?" He went to the opened window and looked out. "Kuso Kaoru! Why can't you make this easy?" He sighed and grabbed his long jacket and walked out into the night.  
  
@---  
  
So how was it? I hope it explained some things. Not why Reijiro kidnapped Kaoru, but about Kaoru's mysterious past ::spooky music plays:: Any way, I have no idea what to do in the next chapter, so if anyone wants to give suggestions, I'd be glad to take them! R&R please! 


	3. 6 Passengers to the Country

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
This chapter took a long time to think of because I had no plot really..I knew what I wanted to do but not how..plus the fact that I was in Virginia for a while, so I'm sorry to all that I haven't been writing as much! Thank you so much for all my reviews! I'm happy to hear that people actually like this story!  
  
Rina: Oh course they like it you dummy, your stories are good most of the time  
  
Me: Most of the time?  
  
Rina: Well there was that one thing in your first..::coughKenshin Kaoru and Sano in dojo and Kenshin...  
  
Me: Shut up!!! Don't say anymore!!  
  
Rina: You could add that piece some where else you know...  
  
Me: Whatever...just read the story like a good editor Rina..  
  
Rina: Woof!  
  
SESSHA NO BAKA!!!!! sessha didn't realize you had to double space!!!! No wonder everything looked like crap... SESSHA NO BAKA!!! Gomen nasai for my idiocy..chapters 1 & 2 should be fixed and if you notice anything else, don't hesitate to tell me!  
  
It would be a good idea to re-read chapters one and two, they were messed up and are so much better now!!  
  
Final verdict: " " = speaking ' ' = thinking . or .= hesitation and I = an idiot for not noticing no italics come up..hehe gomen!!  
  
@---  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko were sitting on the porch, talking about nothing in particular when Kenshin and Kaoru walked in looking a little frustrated.  
  
"Oi Kenshin! What happened to you two?" called out the ex-gangster as the two made their way across the lawn.  
  
"Yea busu, you had us worried! First you go off to the Akabeko alone and then you don't come back!" Yahiko said. Sano couldn't miss this opportunity to tease him  
  
"Aww..were you worried about Jou-chan? That's soooo sweet Yahiko-chan!"  
  
"Shut-up! I never said anything like that!! And don't call me chan!"  
  
"Sure you did!!!!"  
  
They continued to bicker and the others ignored him. Kaoru said she'd just like to go to bed early and Kenshin decided to do the same.  
  
"So why don't one of you just go into the others room? You know you want to!" called out Sano, looking for trouble. He didn't even see the fist until it was too late and his jaw was practically broken  
  
Kenshin walked Kaoru to her room and opened the door for her  
  
"Are you ok Kaoru-dono?" He asked as she walked past him into the room  
  
"Hai Kenshin I'm fine.Are you? You look upset? Not at me I hope."  
  
"No, no Kaoru-dono, sessha isn't mad at you. Really at himself and this Reijiro fellow.." He bowed his head, hiding his eyes in his bangs, "Sessha wasn't able to protect you Kaoru-dono.sessha shouldn't have let this happen.He could have hurt you worse.."  
  
Kaoru shook her head with a smile, "Kenshin, this isn't your fault. It never is.well not usually." She smiled deviously and he laughed, "You're such an idiot sometimes Kenshin..Stop taking the blame for everything.If anyone is to blame, it's me. He's my problem"  
  
"No one should face there problems alone Kaoru-dono, de gozura yo"  
  
"You should take your on advice sometimes" she mumbled  
  
"Nani? Sessha didn't hear you"  
  
"Nothing...Good night Kenshin"  
  
"Good night Kaoru-dono" Kenshin answered. He walked back to his own room and laid down. He didn't know if he could sleep but he slipped into his futon anyway. "If that man shows his face around here again..I swear sessha will kill..He doesn't deserve Kaoru at all" He thought as he drifted into a dream.  
  
@---  
  
"May I please speak to Kaoru?"  
  
"Sessha don't think so that I don't."  
  
"Why the hell not?! And who are you to answer for her? Where is she?!"  
  
"Sessha will not tell you."  
  
"Then fight me!!! You can't stop me!! I will beat you till you tell, you worthless bastard!!"  
  
"Sessha would like to see you try!"  
  
Kaoru awoke to these sounds and the unsheathing of swords. It took her a minute to realize who the voices belonged to and a second to get out there  
  
"Yamero!!! Cut it out!!" she yelled as she ran over to the two men with unsheathed swords, "What the heck's a matter with you two?! Especially you, Kenshin! You know this man isn't worth fighting!" Kenshin lowered his head and sheathed his sword to her words. Oh course he had known what she said the moment he set his hand on the hilt of his sword, but it didn't matter just then. She looked at Reijiro "And you Reijiro! How dare you come over here, after doing what you did to me, start yelling like it was your house and challenging my best friend to a sword fight you would defiantly loose!"  
  
Reijiro sat there looking dumb-founded for a moment. Apparently he had never been yelled at by a teenage kenjutsu teacher. He finally gathered his wits  
  
"He was denying me the honor of looking upon your beautiful face" he bowed down and kissed her hand. Kenshin's hand went to his sword again and Kaoru looked disgusted as the man continued, "Koishii, you're beauty intoxicated me yesterday.My actions were a cause of this. It does not make them right, but it may answer why I acted so ruthlessly." He kissed her hand again and Kenshin fist tightened around the sword. But a smile of entertainment flickered across his lips. 'Heh...I know the feeling...' He could understand where this man was coming from, not that he agreed he should've done what he did but..he smiled and tried not to laugh. Kaoru, however, wasn't amused.  
  
"Fancy words.but they mean nothing to me. Now why is it that you've come?"  
  
"Purely for the pleasure of talking with you, my love." He said while batting his lashes. Kaoru rolled her eyes and turned to go back to her room, "Are you going to deny my request?"  
  
"Are you going to let me change?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...gomen nasai koishii! He shouldn't see you in that! Why are you still in your yukata?!"  
  
"I wouldn't be, if you two baka's hadn't made me break up you're petty fight!" With that she turned and went into her room, slamming the door shut as she did. (A/N: What's the door called? Anyone know?)  
  
"Why the hell are you smiling at my beloved?!" Reijiro shouted at Kenshin who was still smiling his dumb rurouni smile, staring at Kaoru's door  
  
"Sessha make breakfast that I will"  
  
"Yea, keep running. You can't protect her. You can't do anything because she will be mine and you will die." Reijiro said, trying to tick Kenshin off. It worked. These words cut like a knife.  
  
"Sessha believes that you shouldn't get anywhere near Kaoru-dono de gozura."  
  
"And why is that? She's mine after all"  
  
"She is no one's but her own"  
  
"What do you know?! She loves me and I will take her with me back to my home"  
  
"Not as long as sessha's around"  
  
"And what do you plan to do? Kill me?"  
  
"No, sessha will never kill again. But sessha will stop you, sessha can promise you that"  
  
"Sure...and I'm the emperor of Japan..." (A/N: I didn't think, "and I'm the queen of England" would work to well...hehe...)  
  
"You are?" called a well known voice from the dojo gate. Sano walked in with a worried expression on. His eyes kept darting from the stranger to Kenshin, "Heheh...that whole rice deal wasn't my idea ...Heheh ...You see the guys were just fooling around..We never meant..."  
  
"No, you idiot, it's an expression" Reijiro said hotly  
  
"Oh..heh yea..and you didn't hear that about the rice.."  
  
"Sessha is going to go make breakfast now." Kenshin spoke up as he walked away. On his way to the kitchen, he saw Kaoru coming out of her room. He wondered if he should talk to her, 'sessha really want to ask her...but.. ..'  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Hai Kenshin?"  
  
"Ummm...did you...really mean...what you said to Reijiro?" He shifted in his place  
  
"Nani? What part?"  
  
"That..sessha was..your best friend..?"  
  
"Hai Kenshin, of course, anyone with eyes could see that." she answered smiling  
  
"Really? You think of sessha as your best friend?"  
  
"Hai! Kenshin no baka! You've saved my life on numerous occasions. You're always around when I need help, whether it's in battle or just doing the chores. You're so easy and fun to talk and just hang out with...of course you're my best friend!!" She shook her head with a smile and thought, 'He's so oblivious sometimes...and he can be such an idiot..but I still love him...'  
  
"Oi Kenshin!!! When's the food coming?!" Sano yelled from outside. Kenshin smiled while Kaoru shook her head again  
  
"Sessha better go make breakfast before Sano and Yahiko start killing, hahah"  
  
"Hai, Kenshin. They'd do anything for food" She laughed as she went outside. Kenshin watched her go and went into the kitchen to start cooking, 'Kaoru thinks of me as her best friend...Why does sessha find that so hard to believe...Uh oh...better not burn the food' he singed his figure on the pan and began to shake it in the air, trying to cool it off.  
  
Meanwhile out in the yard, Sano was having fun teasing the guest.  
  
"So where are you from?"  
  
"Around here"  
  
"I've never seen you around these parts.."  
  
"I haven't been around."  
  
"Why you here?"  
  
"To speak with my love"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kaoru"  
  
The minute Sano heard this, he knew something was wrong. 'This isn't right...who is this guy? Kaoru is Kenshin's and that's that...Ohh man, when Kenshin sees this guy, he's gonna kill 'em' Sano thought while still staring at the man. He finally found some words  
  
"And what did you say you're name was?"  
  
"Sakyurai Reijiro."  
  
"And when did you meet Jou-chan?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kaoru"  
  
"Oh...Um...about 4 years ago"  
  
"Oh, and you two were..together?"  
  
"Hai, and if I hadn't been called away to do the governments bidding, I would've asked her hand in marriage."  
  
"That's crap Reijiro, and you know it!" Kaoru's voice called from half-way across the lawn, "You didn't have to go away for the government."  
  
"Sheesh Jou-chan, all you're boyfriends go away for the government, don't they?" Sano teased while Kaoru turned red  
  
"Shut-up Sano!"  
  
"What? I'm just saying that first this guy goes wherever he went for the government and then Kenshin goes off to Kyoto..The government wants your boyfriends Jou-chan.." The ex-gangsters said laughing. Kaoru turned even redder, "So Jou-chan, you know this guy?"  
  
"Um...yea...notthatIwanto" she said the last part quickly and under her breath. Sano laughed and Reijiro looked confused.  
  
"My love, who is this cretin with no manners to a lady?" Reijiro asked going back to his false polite manners.  
  
"C-cretin?! Who the hell are you to judge me?!" Sano said hotly clenching his fist  
  
"Reijiro! He's my friend Sanosuke! And I won't have you telling off my friends! He's a brother to me! He may not be the epitome of a gentleman like Kenshin, but he certainly is not a cretin!"  
  
"Aww..Thanks Jou-chan! Ca-"  
  
"No you may not borrow money for gambling."  
  
"But I'm your brother remember?" He pleaded with no prevail. "Kuso.I'll ask the fox when she gets off work then."  
  
"This is all very sweet koishii, but I really need to speak with you." Reijiro said. Sano crossed his arms, "Alone."  
  
"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Sano."  
  
"No, koishii, I'd rather not..."  
  
"Well he's not going anywhere and neither am I." came Kenshin's voice from the kitchen as he walked out into the yard to join the conversation, "Excuse my manners, but sessha don't trust you enough to leave you alone with Kaoru-dono, that I don't"  
  
"Fine.." Reijiro rolled his eyes and muttered a few offensive words under his breath. Then he turned to Kaoru. "Kosshii, will you do me the honor of coming with me to my home in the country? I would love it if you accompany me there and...perhaps stay with me there..." Before Kaoru could say something he continued, "Koishii, I would just like it for you to consider it, before rejecting me..Just come with me and view my home..It's quite lovely really..please?"  
  
Kaoru was rendered speechless. She really knew she was going to say no but, she didn't want to hurt him and as she had said to Kenshin, she felt like she owed him something. So the least she could do was give him a chance. But even still...  
  
"I'm sure Kaoru-dono would love to go, that she would." Kenshin answered for her. She nodded and looked at Kenshin, mouthing the words thank you. "But sessha would like to accompany Kaoru-dono that he would."  
  
"Yea, and I want to come along!" Sano spoke up. He knew his friend would need some help if there was trouble.  
  
"Fine! Fine! You may bring all you're little friends if you wish koishii, just don't forget to bring yourself" He smiled and she looked away  
  
"Lunch is ready that it is." Kenshin announced, having enough of Reijiro's 'charm' for one day. They all followed him into the dining area and sat down on the floor. Lunch went on without much trouble, although Sano continually picked on Reijiro. Kaoru or Kenshin didn't say or do anything to stop him because they were having too much fun watching him.  
  
"Where's Yahiko?" Kaoru asked after realizing he wasn't at breakfast  
  
"Took you this long, Jou-chan?"  
  
"Shut it Sano"  
  
"I believe he's still asleep, that he is Kaoru-dono"  
  
"I should go wake him" She said as she got up. Sano went face first into another bowl of rice and Kenshin sat there watching her. Reijiro wasn't happy about someone looking at 'his beloved' in that way. (A/N: Well then screw him! Too bad!)  
  
"I will not ask you again, so please stop looking at her like that"  
  
"Kenshin will look at whoever he wants, in anyway he wants! So you should shut up!" Sano said, having enough of someone yelling orders at his friends for one day.  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it rooster boy?"  
  
"I'll beat you into oblivion, that's what I'll do!" Sano answered standing up, fist clenched. Kenshin just sat there quietly eating when Kaoru came in, followed by a sleepy Yahiko  
  
"I can't leave you boys for one second, can I?" She huffed sitting down.  
  
"Koishii, I want to inform you of the means of travel" She nodded and Reijiro continued, "I'm leaving tonight so I will be there upon your arrival. As I have said, it is a bit away in the country, so I will pay for your train tickets. Tomorrow a carriage should pick you up at around 10 o'clock at your door and bring you to the station. Is everything clear?"  
  
"Hai..except...you said I could bring all my friends, right?" She asked timidly  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Uh-oh buddy," Sano laughed, "You shouldn't have said that..."  
  
Reijiro ignored him and proceeded to talk to Kaoru, "So how many people do I need to buy tickets for?"  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin and Sano were quite for a moment, glancing at one another.  
  
"The fox 'course" Sano blatantly said  
  
"What about Tsubame?" Yahiko spoke up. He had been eating the entire time, and like Kenshin, was silently listening  
  
"She may come if you wish Yahiko"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Kaoru giggled at his response and Sano began to tease him  
  
"So how many?" Reijiro asked impatiently  
  
"Six..if it isn't to much trouble..."  
  
"No, no, of course not.." He replied a little patronizing. Kaoru rolled her eyes and began to clean up. Kenshin immediately (A/N: Automatically, you mean..) began to help her and followed her into the kitchen, dirty dishes in hand.  
  
"Kenshin, why did you offer to come? Not that I'm not terribly grateful..it's just..." She asked him, while scrubbing a plate  
  
"Because sessha doesn't want any harm to come to you."  
  
"But I can take care of myself, Kenshin!" she protested  
  
"I know Kaoru-dono but shesha would feel guilty if any harm came to you and he wasn't there to help you."  
  
"But I'm not a little girl who needs protecting...I'm a kenjutsu teacher, for crying out loud!"  
  
"Sessha understands that but..even still..Sessha can't allow you to go alone. Unless..you wish for you and Reijiro-san to be alone...then sessha would understa-"  
  
"No you baka!! I'm only going because I feel I should..plus it will be a nice vacation from the dojo"  
  
'That's sort of a relief' Kenshin thought to himself  
  
"It's nice of you to bring everyone that it is." He said, trying to change the topic  
  
"I guess..." She trailed off, not sure of what to say. Yeah it was nice of her, but honestly, was she going to go somewhere and not bring her friends? No, they mean to much to her and besides, Kenshin was coming, why shouldn't the rest?  
  
"Sanosuke will like the train ride" Kenshin said laughing, remembering the last train ride they took where he had firmly believed that the train was a tool of the devil. Kaoru laughed and looked back down at the dirty dishes  
  
@---  
  
"It's all set! Megumi, Tsubame and Sano will be here before 10." Kaoru announced carrying out a piece of luggage. "Reijiro said about 1 or 2 weeks right?"  
  
"That he did Kaoru-dono" Kenshin answered helping Yahiko get his small bag to the front. Then he went to help Kaoru.  
  
"Arigato, but I got it" she protested  
  
"No, no, let sessha carry it." He said picking it up, out of her hands. She sighed and went by the gate.  
  
Almost 10...  
  
@---  
  
"We have to get on that?!" Sano said looking at the locomotive  
  
"Yes Sano. Now hurry, we don't want to be late!"  
  
"No way! I'm not getting on that again!"  
  
"Rooster Head! You better get on right now or --!" Megumi yelled from the door of the train. He hurried to get on before she yelled even more and sat down in the compartment, next to her. Yahiko and Tsubame were off somewhere, exploring and getting into trouble and Kenshin and Kaoru were opposite Sano and Megumi. The train started moving and Sano flinched  
  
"Don't be such a baby Rooster head." Megumi said coolly watching the images of trees and such fly by the window. Kaoru giggled at Sano's fidgeting. Kenshin just kept staring out the window and was silent the whole trip. Kaoru was worried, but knew not to bring it up in front of everyone. Later, everyone was stepping off the train. The other left first and Kenshin was about to leave  
  
"Wait Kenshin"  
  
"Hai Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Wh-..Why were you so quite throughout the trip?"  
  
"Sessha was just thinking that I was."  
  
"Oh...what about?"  
  
Kenshin paused. He knew she wouldn't like the answer, 'a hundred ways to make Reijiro-san's life hell...' so he lied  
  
"Nothing in particular. Why?"  
  
"Just worried about...that's all" She answered sheepishly Kenshin smiled  
  
"Nothing to be worried about, I assure you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"  
  
Kaoru stopped and smiled 'You' she thought.  
  
"Nothing in particular." She answered and walked out, on to the station.  
  
@---  
  
So how did everyone like it? I'd love to know!! ::hintreviewshint:: Hehe..And what do you think of Reijiro? I don't like him because of what I have planned for him.Muhahah  
  
Favorite line/scene:  
  
The whole part where Kenshin and Reijiro want to fight each other and Kaoru starts yelling at them  
  
The whole best friend thing (Heh.Hey Sara...remember that conversation...I shouldn't say anymore..you'll kill me again and then I'll have two other 'certain people' on my back...heheh)  
  
Kenshin paused. He knew she wouldn't like the answer, 'a hundred ways to make Reijiro-san's life hell...' so he lied  
  
"What? I'm just saying that first this guy goes wherever he went for the government and then Kenshin goes off to Kyoto..The government wants your boyfriends Jou-chan.."  
  
Chapter 4 on the way and it should be shorter because I have an idea of where this is going...  
  
See you Space Cowboy... 


	4. The War for Her Begins

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ok here's the 4th! Yay! The forth! Ok so what should happen? Hmmm..I know..  
  
Emily: What?  
  
Sapphire-Angel: Not telling  
  
Sara: Please?  
  
Sapphire-Angel: You don't understand any of this!  
  
Sara: Yea but I need it for homework!!  
  
Other two: ....::sweat drop::  
  
Sapphire-Angel: Well here it comes! Ready or not!!!  
  
Other two: WE'RE READY!!!!  
  
@---  
  
The Kenshin-gumi stood in awe at the mansion before them and gasped. The property was huge and the house was just as big. It was a farley new house, made to look old, with ivy creeping up the side. There were gardeners busily attending to the flowers, and a short man came to help them with their bags.  
  
"Wow Jou-chan, your friend's got a huge place!! I bet they got great food!!" Called out Sano starting to head for the door  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!!" Yelled Yahiko as he ran after Sano. Tsubame followed them, leaving, Megumi, Kaoru and Kenshin still staring at the house.  
  
"It is a wonderful piece of architecture.." Megumi muttered as she and the other two followed into the strange house. When they stepped inside they saw that Sano, Yahiko, and Tsubame were standing in front of a large room. There was a fireplace and a few couches and chairs in front of it. A man stood up from one of the chairs  
  
"Welcome" Reijiro said in an unfriendly tone, "I'm happy to see you...all" he glanced around at his visitors and sounded a little patronizing. "I'll show you to your rooms now if you wish." They nodded and followed him down the hall, up a flight of stairs and down another hall. When they stopped they saw two big rooms with four beds in each. The girls went in one and the guys in another.  
  
"I'm tired!!" Megumi announced as she flopped on to the nearest bed. Tsubame looked around the room and quiet began rummaging through her bags. Kaoru placed her bag at the end of her bed and sat on the edge of it.  
  
"So Kaoru....why did you invite us? I thought you'd want to be alone in a big house with your 'boyfriend'" Megumi teased still laying down.  
  
"What?! I never said he was--!!"  
  
"I know tanuki! I was fooling around with you!! Can't you take a joke?"  
  
Kaoru didn't say anything but didn't have to because there was a sudden knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" The girls said at once. The door opened and Kenshin was standing there smiling  
  
"Reijiro-san ('That no good dirty bas-') has just informed us that we are welcome in the dining area and that food is ready and waiting. Sano and Yahiko are already down there stuffing their faces no doubt." He laughed with the other girls and Megumi and Tsubame started to run down the halls. Kaoru smiled and began to walk ahead of him.  
  
"Umm...Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Hai Kenshin?"  
  
"May sessha (A/N: See?! I wrote sessha!! Yay!!)escort you to the dining room?" Kenshin asked earnestly holding out his arm  
  
Kaoru stood there for a second, 'Is he really asking me...? Better not discourage him!'  
  
"Hai Kenshin. I'd love that" she answered lacing her arm through his. They walked down the hall towards the dining room, not speaking another word, afraid to ruin the moment. Kaoru was happily smiling and Kenshin trying to smile, but could help thinking that he was only being this forward out of jealousy of Reijiro..  
  
They were soon standing in front of the two large doors that lead to the dining area. Kaoru look up at Kenshin and smiled. He looked back at her and did the same.  
  
'This is why I'm being forward....she's too beautiful...No! Stop being a hentai!! Oro...'  
  
"Kenshin..I think we shouldn't walk in like this.." Kaoru said bringing Kenshin out of his reverie  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Don't take it personally Kenshin!! It's just that we'd get the worst teasing of our lives and Reijiro probably kill you," he looked at her for a moment, "Or at least try..."  
  
"Alright Kaoru-dono" He answered with a smiled. He unhooked their arms and walked over to the door, holding it open for her.  
  
"Arigato Kenshin.." She bowed her head and walked in thinking, 'Everything between us is just so tense..I hope there is nothing wrong.....I wonder why Kenshin offered to walk me down...is t because of Reijiro? Or was it me?'  
  
"What took you so long Jou-chan?! I almost had to eat your food!!" yelled Sano, who was sitting contently next to Yahiko, with a full stomach.  
  
"You poor thing, rooster-head! Imagine if you had to? What a nightmare!" She laughed and Sano said nothing in defeat. Megumi and Tsubame were quietly talking and picking at their food when Reijiro made his 'grand' appearance.  
  
"Hello, hello! Sorry I'm late, (A/N: We didn't miss you!) there was some business to attend to in the garden." He walked over to Kaoru and kissed her hand, "Terribly sorry for keeping you waiting my love." At this, Kenshin flinched. Reijiro took her hand and guided her to a seat next to the chair he intended on sitting in. Kenshin took the seat on the other side of Kaoru and tried to enjoy his meal, ignoring the fact that that man incessantly called HIS Kaoru love. The meal was indeed good, despite the bad company.  
  
"My love?" Reijiro spoke to Kaoru, and Kenshin flinched again, "Would you like to come into town this evening? There is going to be a small festival and I was wondering if you'd accompany me?" (A/N: I don't know much about that sort of thing in Japan, but I do know that in Greece they hold small festivals a lot during the summer months...and I needed a reason for them to do SOMETHING. I really don't have it all figured out yet...) Reijiro smiled and wait for an answer.  
  
"Well..." She looked around the table at her friends. Sano grimaced, Yahiko was stuffing his face, Tsubame was watching him, and Megumi raised her eyebrows. Kaoru looked and Kenshin who was swirling a mixture of food on his plate with a fork, not wanting to look up, but not very hungry. "Can.."  
  
"Yes your friends may come along.." Reijiro answered her unspoken question. She smiled politely and nodded. "Great! Then you should get ready in a little while, we can leave at 7. It's at night and there will be fireworks. It's quite lovely really."  
  
"That's what you said about your house" Sano said annoyed with his 'proper attitude'. "This is 'quite lovely, and that is 'quite lovely' and me killing you is-"  
  
"Really? Fireworks?" Yahiko said sounding excited, "I've never seen fireworks!"  
  
"You'll like them Yahiko, they are very nice." Kaoru told the excited little boy. She looked over at Kenshin again, who still wasn't looking up and sighed. "I think I'll go back to my room now..." She got up and Megumi and Tsubame began to follow her. Kenshin watched her leave out of the corner of his eye and sighed.  
  
@---  
  
Favorite scene/line:  
  
Kaoru looked and Kenshin who was swirling a mixture of food on his plate with a fork, not wanting to look up, but not very hungry.  
  
Kenshin took the seat on the other side of Kaoru and tried to enjoy his meal, ignoring the fact that that man incessantly called HIS Kaoru love.  
  
'This is why I'm being forward....she's too beautiful...No! Stop being a hentai!! Oro...'  
  
Sorry to stop so abruptly but I wanted to post this ASAP. Arigato for all the spell corrections, I'll try but I can't spell English, never the less Japanese. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks so please R&R! ::starts humming a bunch of different songs:: GOMEN NASAI FOR MAKING THIS SHORT!!  
  
And Noah, what did you mean by interesting? 


	5. The Meaning of a Rose is Love

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Thanks for all my reviews!  
  
Emily: That's all you have to say?  
  
Sapphire-Angel: Yes...  
  
Noah: Why don't you stop writing this and go work on Insanity???  
  
Sapphire-Angel: I am!!!  
  
Noah: Then where is it???  
  
Sapphire-Angel: I don't know!!!  
  
Noah: Can I have a bigger part???  
  
Sapphire-Angel: You did!!!  
  
Noah: When???  
  
Sapphire-Angel: Just now!!!  
  
Noah: bleach...  
  
Sapphire-Angel: And now for your regularly scheduled fanfic!!!  
  
@---  
  
"Kaoru? Kaoru?! Would you talk to us?!" Megumi called down the hall, walking after a silent Kaoru with Tsubame. Kaoru continued to walk back to their room, not saying anything at all.  
  
"Please Kaoru...what's the matter?" Tsubame called to her timidly. Kaoru got to their room and flopped face first onto her bed. Tears began to stream down her face. Megumi and Tsubame sat on the bedside  
  
"Honestly Kaoru, would you grow up?" Megumi rolled her eyes  
  
"Shut up! Kami! You act like you know EVERYTHING!!" Kaoru shouted at Megumi, who was a little surprised at her sudden outburst. "Did you see Kenshin at dinner? The way he avoided me? The way he wouldn't even look at me? Do you know how bad that hurts?" She continued half through her pillow and half through tears. Megumi was quite for a moment, letting the younger girl cry.  
  
"Kaoru, you stupid tanuki. Did YOU see him at dinner? Did YOU see the way he flinched every time Reijiro called you love or something? Did YOU see the way he watched you out of the corner of his eyes when you weren't looking? Do YOU know how bad that hurt him?" (A/N: No, not the straining his eyes part minna-san, hehe..) Kaoru starred at her and hung her head in defeat. Tsubame put her hand on Kaoru's back and smiled. Kaoru looked down at her 'She's so young...but sometimes I think she can be as comforting as Megumi can be when she's nice...when she's nice...but is she right?' Kaoru smiled back  
  
"Kaoru..Are you going to stop crying now?" Megumi asked her. She nodded, "Good! We have to get ready for tonight, remember! And you want to look nice for Ken-san right?" She bowed her head and blushed and Megumi laughed  
  
Kaoru looked up, "And you want to look nice for Sanosuke, riiiiiiight??"  
  
"Hey! No! I never--!"  
  
"And Tsubame wants to look nice for Yahiko, right?" This time she asked sweetly and wholeheartedly. Tsubame nodded and blushed.  
  
"Kaoru?" Tsubame asked, "May I do your hair?"  
  
"Hai Tsubame, you may."  
  
Tsubame combed through Kaoru's raven hair. Kaoru smiled and Megumi went to put on a good kimono. Tsubame brushed Kaoru's hair till it shone and then carefully tied it up in a cute bun. Kaoru then went to pick out a kimono. She pulled out the one she had worn the night she saw Reijiro again. The night she had been so close to telling Kenshin she loved him. The night the world was turned upside down. She glanced over it for a second.. dark blue, patterned with white, baby blue flowers and cherry blossoms..She remembered Kenshin sitting at the wash basin when she told him she was going..she remembered him staring at her before speaking...and then how he gazed into her eyes that night at the bridge....  
  
She shook herself out of a reminiscing state and slipped into the kimono. Tsubame and Megumi were ready soon as well, dressed up in very nice kimono's, hair brushed through a hundred times..they all looked very lovely. They stepped out of the room to be greeted by the boys.  
  
"Wow fox, you look good!" said Sano  
  
"You better watch!" She threatened. Yahiko's eyes widened at Tsubame and she blushed. He offered her an arm and they walked down the hall together. Megumi began to walk as well and Sano followed, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru in an awkward silence.  
  
Kenshin's jaw had dropped when she had stepped out of the room, but quickly retracted it when she glanced his way. He couldn't help but stare at her and how beautiful she looked (A/N; Not only does Kaoru kick butt, but she's beautiful too!! And smart too..she's so not a flake like that ex-cop from Tenchi Muuyo (spelling?) That's why Kaoru's my favorite!! (plus she's got a low temper, like me....heheh)) Kaoru shifted under his gaze, and he realized he was probably making her uncomfortable so he tried to speak.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..you..look...beauti-"  
  
"Absolutely beautiful koishii! You look absolutely beautiful! I'm touched you went through all that trouble just to look nice for me!" Reijiro said placing his hands on her shoulders. Kaoru stammered, trying to find the right words  
  
"But..I...Kenshin..." Reijiro took her arm and began to walk down the hall. Kenshin stood there, mouth hanging open, and his eye twitching, 'I swear if he calls her koishii one more time...' He thought, with hints of amber in his eyes. He looked up and saw Kaoru looking back with pleading eyes mouthing the words 'help me'. Kenshin raised an eyebrow and she looked back towards Reijiro. Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile at her and she turned back forward and slumped her shoulders.  
  
"Koishii? What's the matter?" Reijiro said looking down at her. He turned around to see what she was looking at and saw Kenshin, still standing there. "Oh forget about him, he's just a dumb swordsman. He isn't good for you, not like I am. Koishii, you deserve much better then him...."  
  
Kaoru jumped back and glared menacingly at him. Kenshin was watching in curiosity, wondering what Reijiro had said to get her that upset.  
  
"Don't talk about Kenshin that way! And the only reason I'm here is because I thought I owed you something! I'm not your koishii, so stop it! I've had enough of you!" Kaoru walked down the hall shaking her head in anger. Kenshin stood there, surprised and Reijiro looked calm and unshaken.  
  
@---  
  
"Wow! Look at all the fireworks!! They are so cool!" Yahiko shouted as they watched the patterns play across the sky. Tsubame giggled and Sano and Megumi watched in amazement. Kaoru stood in between her conflict; on her right, a jealous, yet shy rurouni and on her left, a past love that couldn't take a hint. (A/N: Seriously, he can't though!)  
  
"They are so pretty..." She said to no one in particular  
  
"Hai" Reijiro and Kenshin said in unison. Kaoru just rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt a hand creep up her right side and rest on the curve of her hip. She realized that it could only be Reijiro, since he was on her left. She then stepped to her right and slapped him hard on the cheek  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself you hentai!" She yelled, bumping into Kenshin and tripping, but Kenshin caught her at the last second, and stood her up. She thanked him and he merely smiled. She turned back to Reijiro and started to yell at him. Kenshin hid a smile beneath his bangs (A/N: I don't feel like writing what Kaoru actually said, so you use your imagination!) Kaoru was just so cute when she was mad and the fact that she was mad at the person he was jealous at was even better. 'That means she must not want him or like him the way he does her...' He mused in is head, 'Maybe sessha has a chance....' He watched Kaoru walk away to a stand where they were selling flowers, and lean against one of the posts. He smiled and slipped away from the fireworks show.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru looked up surprised, she had been starring into space when Kenshin came. She smiled a weak smile  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you all right?"  
  
"Hai Kenshin..." She said miserably. Kenshin shook his head with a smile. He looked up at the fireworks. Kaoru did as well, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
"Hai, but they are not the only thing beautiful here..." He answered earnestly, in a way Reijiro was never able to fake. Kaoru turned as red as Kenshin's hair and bowed her head. Kenshin turned around to the flower stand and Kaoru didn't pay much attention.  
  
He glanced over at her to make sure she wasn't watching and slipped something into his gi. He turned back to her  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin called her attention. Kaoru turned, surprised at the loose of her honorific. He smiled and held up a perfect looking pink rose. He handed the flower to her, searching for what to say.  
  
"Oh Kenshin! It's beautiful! Arigato!" She threw her arms around his neck  
  
"You're very welcome Kaoru-dono" He replied with a chuckle. She smiled and pulled away, leaning against a post once again. She looked at the flower, and traced it's petals with her figures with a soft smile on her face. Kenshin watched her, smiling as well, then looked up at the fire works, which where coming to an end. Kaoru shifted closer to Kenshin and rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
A bit away, there was a pair of green eyes watching...  
  
And not liking what they were seeing...  
  
@---  
  
How'd I do, huh? Pretty bad right! Sorry it took so long, writers block hit me....urgh..plus I didn't write at all on Thursday, I was to busying crying listening and watching all those September 11th things....I was seriously depressed...so I have to do an over due tribute to the victims!  
  
Here's to all those lost in the attack on September 11th. May God remember all the victims in his kingdom. Amen.?For thin is the kingdom and power of your glory, in the name of the Father, on and Holy Sprit amen  
  
I pray for all those lost and condemn those terrorists to hell!  
  
Here's a message for you terrorist, YOU CAN KISS MY GREEK-ITALIAN ASS!!!!  
  
See-ya!! 


	6. Secrets of a past

Counterfeit Love Chapter 6  
  
Sapphire: Hey everyone! GOMEN NASAI for not writing, if you knew what my life was like sometimes, you wouldn't have time either...  
  
Rina: You were to busy flirting with Tom to write...  
  
Sapphire: SHUT THE HELL UP!!! You know VERY well I hate that bastard's guts. So back down Yoko Mikamura!  
  
Rina: SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYY!!!!  
  
Sapphire: What ever...Anyway, here's that little pathetic thing I call a fanfic..(If you haven't noticed, I have NO self-confidence, hehe..)  
  
Rina: I think they notice, tanuki  
  
Sapphire: HERE WE GO!  
  
*~*~*~*: flashback  
  
@---  
  
The group walked back, with almost no prominent events. Yahiko and Tsubame were involved in a very animated conversation concerning who knows what, Megumi was yelling at Sanosuke again and Kenshin, Kaoru and Reijiro were walking silently.  
  
At the house Megumi and Kaoru went upstairs to bed straight away while Yahiko and Tsubame started to play some game in the living room (A/N: You know the room where Reijiro was sitting in the last chapter?) that involved a barrel of monkeys (A/N: I couldn't think of anything!! Hehheheh) Kenshin fell down onto a large couch starring at the fire place. It was a very large room, filled with paints and large old oak furniture. He sat starring into the fire when he suddenly felt someone sit on the other side of the couch  
  
"What's a matter good buddy?" Sano asked putting his feet up on a coffee table. (A/N: ..should I have said 'tea table'...) "You've been looking all depressed ever since we got here!"  
  
"Sessha is fine Sano, but arigato for your concern." Kenshin lied giving his friend a brief false smile.  
  
"Oi Kenshin, just steal the girl back!"  
  
"ORO?!"  
  
"You heard me. This whole war between you and Reijiro is obviously over Jou- chan, so just steal her back!"  
  
"Sano, sessha couldn't.."  
  
"Oh shut up! You know you love the girl s go ahead. This Reijiro dude obviously will use Kaoru and Kami knows you're afraid do to ANYTHING, so just go ahead" Sano laughed and gave Yahiko a dirty look when he turned around. Yahiko nodded and went with Tsubame into the kitchen to play with the maids.  
  
"Sano, sessha appreciates you help, but I don't think Kaoru-do-"  
  
"Oi Kenshin!" Sano called out, becoming annoyed with the rurouni's ignorance, "Stop thinking about what Jou-chan wants and stat thinking about YOU! Shessh! I went through all the trouble of helping Kaoru and you don't even get it!"  
  
"Oro?! NANI?"  
  
"Yea you heard me! The whole fiancé thingy was a fake trick to see how you felt about Kaoru, and of course you acted jealous, but Reijiro HAD to come and ruin it! Man, it was going good too..Kaoru's a pretty good temptress when put to the test." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully  
  
"ORORORO!!!!! SANOSUKE!?!?"  
  
"Calm down, I'm not about to take Kaoru, don't worry..Man that would be strange though..it would be like going out with your little sister..Anywhoo! I say we kill Reijiro right here and now!" He slammed a clenched fist into his palm  
  
"But Sano, we can't...I mean." Kenshin shifted  
  
"Oh yea, that whole no killing thing..forgot.." he scratched the back of his head, "I give up..I'm outta ideas.." He threw up his hands in defeat, "But hold on...what was with those flowers Kenshin?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Damnitt!! Kenshin, cut it out with the 'oroing' already!!!!! I was asking you why did you put some flowers in your gi?"  
  
Kenshin was silent for a second, with a smile on his face. Sano arched an eyebrow and laughed  
  
"They for Jou-chan?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Sano smiled even wider, "You sly little rurouni.....Why you gotta be all sweet 'cause you know the other girls are gonna on top of us trying to get us to do the same!"  
  
"Gomen Sano..but don't you mean one girl in particular?" Kenshin smile was as wide as Sano's was  
  
"OI!!!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen..No offense meant by it..."  
  
"Baka rurouni.."  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Megumi and Kaoru were getting ready for bed. Kaoru took the rose and placed it carefully on the dresser (A/N: I think I neglected to mention that this home is very 'western style', with the tables and beds and what not...you get the picture) Megumi eyed her and shook her head  
  
"What did I tell you Tanuki?" She laughed, "I knew he would do something like this..."  
  
"Mmm.."  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Kaoru laughed, "I'm not paying attention, sorry"  
  
"I noticed...You should blow Reijiro off and go back to Tokyo with Ken-san, he's a total creep"  
  
"Yea but...I feel bad for forgetting about him"  
  
"You didn't forget about him you moved on.. There's a difference"  
  
"I know..." Kaoru mumbled as she crawled into bed. "Good night Fox."  
  
"Good night Tanuki"  
  
@---  
  
The next day Kaoru woke up early. She looked around quietly to see that everyone else was asleep. She sat up, stretched her back and looked down at her feet to see a beautiful carnation on her bed. At first she was reluctant, thinking of Reijiro but then remembered Kenshin slipping something into his gi last night at the stand.  
  
'And he thought I didn't notice.' she mused while picking it up.  
  
Megumi slowly opened her eyes a minute later. She sat up and smiled at the younger girl, sitting on the edge of her bed, carnation in hand. She suddenly remembered something from last night (A/N: You know when you don't remember something from the night till later in the day? Well it's that sorta thing)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I heard the door creak and it frightened me. I looked over the covers to see a man, short in height, and extremely quite. I squinted a bit and noticed the man's hair was a very vibrant color, even in the dark. Relaxed, knowing this man would never hurt anyone by will.  
  
"Do you usually sneak into people's bedrooms Ken-san?" I asked sitting up with a smile.  
  
"Gomen nasai Megumi-dono...and no sessha doesn't...but.." he held up a beautiful carnation.  
  
"Oh Ken-san!" I exclaimed trying to keep my voice down  
  
"Well Megumi-dono...sessha..this is" He stuttered and I suspected he thought I thought it was for me  
  
"You got her another flower?" I said as he relaxed a bit, "You're too sweet for your own good"  
  
"Mmm.." It's not really an answer, I know, and it made me wonder what was running through that baka's head..  
  
He turned to the tanuki, eyes memorizing her every feature, and placed the flower on her bed...  
  
I couldn't help but think 'what a sap'  
  
Kaoru shivered in the slightest way and he pulled the covers over her shoulders. I rolled my eyes..He was going to worry himself to death over her, I swear..He turned to leave and placed a hand on the door knob, but turned back to me  
  
"Megumi-dono, may sessha ask that just now.."  
  
"Never happened" I finished with a smile. He gave his head a slight bow and just like that, he left the way he came..  
  
I looked over at the sleeping image of Kaoru..'She's so damn lucky' I thought, 'She has a guy that would go through the trouble of doing this, just to see her happy..damn rooster-head couldn't bring himself to get outta bed.....Urgh, why am I thinking about him!! Damn..'  
  
I shook my head and lay down to fall into a deep sleep...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"M-Megumi..Did Kenshin..?" Kaoru asked bringing Megumi out of her reverie of thoughts  
  
"What do you think?" She answered coyly while swiftly getting out of western bed. Tsubame soon woke while Megumi began to brush her hair.  
  
"Another flower, Kaoru-chan?" she smiled brightly, "Kenshin-san must really love you!"  
  
Kaoru just shook her head with a smile and picked out a kimono. She picked out a pretty red one with white flowers on it. She looked in the mirror and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Down" Megumi answered her unasked question  
  
"Mmm.." She brushed her hair though, and left it down (A/N: This getting boring...but don't give up! Because something interesting is about to happen! I swear! (maybe not in this chapter..)) Then she placed the flower behind her ear  
  
"I'm going to downstairs" Kaoru announced heading for the door  
  
"Wow, Tanuki, you look good!" Megumi called, "Just don't make Yahiko and Sano jealous!" She laughed  
  
"I won't, I'm not a fox, remember!" Kaoru laughed  
  
"Oi!!" Megumi yelled as Kaoru started to laugh hysterically  
  
Kaoru walked down the long flight of stairs, with a smile on her lips thinking about a certain red-haired rurouni, she was going to have to personally thank...  
  
She entered the dining area and the men all stopped eating for a second (A/N: Did that ever happen to you? You walk out and people just stop to look at you? It happened to me when I was picking out a bridesmaid dress for my uncles wedding) but Sanosuke and Yahiko quickly resumed their strangely fast pace remembering some other persons upstairs. Kenshin sat there, eyebrows raised, and attempting to get his jaw back in place while Reijiro smiled coyly. Kaoru smiled even more as she took a set next to Kenshin  
  
"Kuso Jou-chan!! You look good!" Sano hollered to break the uneasy silence, "What da you think Kenshin?"  
  
"H-hai.." He stammered turning back to his food, but letting his eyes wander. Kaoru shook her head in amusement but suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder  
  
"Koishii, you got the flower I gave you! And I must say you look quite lovely" Reijiro said sitting down next to her while Sano mumbled something about Reijiro in a casket would be 'quite lovely'.  
  
"Come koishii," taking her hand and guiding her out of the chair, "There is something I must discus with you in the garden if you will"  
  
"I guess...." she answered letting her self be directed out  
  
"Oi Kenshin!" Sano yelled throwing a plate at Kenshin's head, causing Yahiko to laugh so hard he choked on some rice, "Aren't you gonna follow him?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono can take care of herself that she can..And I think Reijiro-san isn't stupid enough to do anything..." He answered, eye slightly twitching  
  
"What ever man..."  
  
Outside...  
  
"Reijiro, could you let go?!" Kaoru said pulling her arm away from his grasp, "I'm not some inferior you can order around!"  
  
"Oh, koishii..I'm sorry" He said in a fake manner as he gestured to a bench on a patio overlooking the garden. Kaoru gasped at the beautiful view of trees flowers and even a small fountain. The trees were many different colors of red and orange, since it was autumn (A/N: If I neglected to mention that I'm terribly sorry..It's autumn, late November.....) Reijiro smirked  
  
"Beautiful, ne? Took me long enough to pay for it all"  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" Kaoru looked at him wanting to get to the point  
  
"Ah yes..koishii this could all be yours easily, just allow me to finish what I started a couple years ago.."  
  
"I.."  
  
~  
  
"Himura-san?" Kenshin turned to see a maid calling him  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"There is someone here to see you.."  
  
"Alright, excuse me Sano," he said while the ex-gangster just smirked. Kenshin followed the maid outside to see a figure relaxing against the molding of the door  
  
"You're always here when there's trouble, baka"  
  
"Saitou?!"  
  
~  
  
"I..don't want all of this" Kaoru said turning away.  
  
"Why the hell wouldn't you?"  
  
"Because...I.."  
  
"Because you're in love with the vagabond?"  
  
"Hai.."  
  
"You do realize he's the Hittokari Battousai?"  
  
"No, he's Himura Kenshin now...but I didn't think you knew of his past..."  
  
"You really think I'm that dumb? Red-hair and a cross-shaped scar? If you know then..why?"  
  
"Because I think I know him more then I do you..you've changed..for the worst." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm  
  
"You want to know more?"  
  
~  
  
"What are you doing here Saitou?"  
  
"Making sure you don't get yourself killed.."  
  
"Nani? Sessha doesn't understand."  
  
Figures, baka...." He answered taking a long drag on his cigarette, "This 'Reijiro' fellow has an...interesting past.."  
  
"Sessha knows he was in the government if that's what you mean..."  
  
"Not quite.."  
  
~  
  
"You want to know more, huh?" he said grabbing her closer to him  
  
"This isn't you Reijiro!! You would've never done this!!"  
  
"But you said you didn't know me!"  
  
"I don't want to!" He wasn't listening or didn't care as their lips came closer, she got frustrated, "That's it!!! HIYA!!!" She pulled back and her foot landed in his jaw causing him to fall back with a scream  
  
~  
  
"A murderer?!" Kenshin shouted in surprise  
  
"Yes, also know to be slightly mentally ill, and quite a hentai...He's managed to kill about eight women in that past 5 months" Saitou light up his 7th cigarette in the past 5 minutes  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
"Quite..He usually finds lonely women and pretends to be a perfect guy.." He blew out smoke from his cigarette and continued, "This time it seems he wanted 'a challenge', so he chose the Battousai's woman...Strangely enough all the women have a few things in common..young, about the Kamiya girl's age, and all have long black hair..Apparently he's quite the spy and will stalk then for a couple days..But in this case he just dug stuff up on your girl's past and now he's after her...sick bastard..."  
  
Suddenly there was loud high-pitched scream coming from the patio. Kenshin was there in the blink of an eye but was confused by the scene before him..  
  
Kaoru was standing up brushing off her kimono, fixing her hair while Reijiro was lying on the ground motionless  
  
"K-Kaoru-dono??" Kenshin asked in surprised  
  
"He screams like a girl, doesn't he?" She said to Kenshin with a grin  
  
"Y-you took him out??"  
  
"Yeah...but I didn't think that kick would knock him out..he was..ur..getting to close for comfort..."  
  
"I see..(A/N: But do you hear?) Are you all right?" (A/N: Only one person's gonna get that joke..)  
  
"Hai, I'm fine..But I think he'll feel that tomorrow," she laughed while Kenshin nodded, "Gomen nasai" she said suddenly with a sigh  
  
"Oro? For what Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"It's my fault we're in this mess..."  
  
"No, Kaoru-dono, there's something about Reijiro sessha must tell you that he must"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
She suddenly felt a cold grip around her neck, slowly closing off her air  
  
"He's right behind you!" Reijiro laughed  
  
@---  
  
Cliff hanger!! Heheh..anywhoo I am terribly sorry for the horrifically long wait.I'll try more ok? But I actually know what to do with this fic!!!! And WAFF is inevitable!!! But now..I'm gonna sing!  
  
I only smile in the dark, My only comfort is the mad gone black, And I know you can't appreciate it, I'm only happy when it rains!!  
  
The darkness grows inside e in fading shades of gray, while all the color of the world in slow sucked away...These lives have torn my world apart!!  
  
Happy hour, cold showers on a cruise to freak you out, we could fly off helicopter nothing left to talk about!  
  
See ya! 


	7. The truth is bitter

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I keep thinking I'm writing 6 instead of 7, strange ne?  
  
Rina: Just get on with it, this is getting good!  
  
Sapphire: I forgot where I ended..  
  
Sara: You forget everything..  
  
Sapphire: Yea...By the By, if you didn't know what songs I was singing in the last one they're I'm only happy when it rains by Garbage, Torn Apart by Stabbing Westward, and When I grow up by Garbage again..I love those songs  
  
Rina: What about Butterfly?  
  
Sapphire: That too...Anyway I'm sure you all hate me when I talk at the beginning of a cliff hanger, so let's get on with it!!  
  
@---  
  
"He's right behind you!" Reijiro laughed coldly, as he slowly tightened his grip  
  
"Let her go now Reijiro!!" Kenshin yelled unsheathing his sakabatou.  
  
Kaoru watched the world go dark and slowly began to fade, 'No!' She thought, 'This bastard won't kill me here!!!' With all the strength left in her that she could muster, she sent her elbow flying into Reijiro's stomach, causing him to let go and stumble. Kaoru stood up, slowly, regaining her breath. Kenshin stood in front of her ready to strike  
  
"No" She told him, "This is my fight and mine alone"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, sessha cannot allow you to be harmed that he can't."  
  
"You always protect me, fight everyone that has a grudge with you, but this man picked a fight with me and I am quite capable to fight him" She looked him straight in the eye with a fierceness to match a hittokari. Kenshin didn't move, only starring her back.  
  
He finally gave up, sheathing his sword.  
  
"If you are harmed, sessha will intervene" He told her as she walked past, not listening  
  
"So" Reijiro said coolly, "You can pack a punch...But can you fight this?" he pulled a sword from underneath his long coat. Suddenly the door shot open and Yahiko came running through  
  
"Kaoru! Hey!" he threw her a bokken and she caught it with a thankful smile. Kenshin glanced at Yahiko, "I heard the noise and saw psycho-cop outside. Figured something was up"  
  
"Very perceptive of you" Kenshin said as Megumi, Sano, and Tsubame came outside followed by an annoyed Saitou  
  
"Reijiro!" Kaoru shouted, "What happened to you?! You used to be so kind, and now you want to kill me? (A/N: It's not like she's not used to death threats though...) Just please, let me know what I did!"  
  
"Diiieee!!!!" was his only answer as he rushed forward. Kaoru moved to the side and slammed him on the back with the wooden sword. He rushed again and she did the same  
  
'He has no technique' she noted after repeating the pattern a few more times, 'What happened to everything I taught him? He was a suburb fighter but now.'  
  
"Reijiro!!" She called as slamming him again, "You are like a mindless boar with no true way of charging, just relentless violence!! I will not have the Kamiya Kasshin name disgraced by you!!"  
  
"You will die!!!" was his answer again as he charged again. Kaoru easily averted the attack jumping to the side, but Reijiro turned and swung the blade right at her stomach, making an incision above her left hip. Kaoru screamed out and Reijiro laughed, "You thought I was a mindless boar? That may be true but boars can kill their opponents quickly and ruthlessly....Maybe I am a savage animal, but I don't mind..I'm just happy I put you down" He said kicking Kaoru's body which was lying on the ground from the shock of the attack. Kenshin walked up and unsheathed his sword  
  
"Reijiro you will pay for your insolence!!" He called going into a Battou- Jutsu stance  
  
Sano stood next to him and crack his knuckles, "No one does that to Jou- chan and gets away with it..you'll have to deal with us now" he smirked  
  
"No..." they turned to see Kaoru standing up, with a bokken. Her kimono was ripped and scarlet with her blood, her obi not even tied, and her hair in a disarray. She had ripped a piece of cloth from some part of her clothing and tied it around her wound, and another pulled up her hair, to keep it out of her face, "This is my fight and mine alone. I told you that..don't try to interfere"  
  
"The kid has spunk" Reijiro laughed, "Out of all the girls I met, you're the only one I asked to marry before attempting to kill them..Oh well, it looks like I'll have to put down another perfectly good specimen of human beauty..If you had accepted my offer to be my bride I wouldn't have to be doing this..."  
  
"Another?" Kaoru echoed, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You see, I'm not 'Sakiyurai Reijiro'. I acquired that alias so I could kill you..And that's exactly what I'm going to do" He took up his sword and got ready to attack  
  
"Nani?!!" Kaoru exclaimed falling out of position. Reijiro didn't answer her, but only attacked again. This time Kaoru wasn't as prepared, and took another blow on her right shoulder. She fell on one knee, breathing heavily but stood up, using her bokken to support her, "I will not die to a bastard such as yourself..I will..live"  
  
Reijiro laughed at her and charged again she moved and whacked him hard on the head, so that he fell flat on his face  
  
"Who the hell are you if you're not my Reijiro?!' Kaoru called slamming him on the head again  
  
"I am...a man with no real life..." he stuttered, "I have no identity.....none that I can remember...I've changed my natural colors so many times I have no clue what I used to look like...But I do...I do remember Reijiro...he talked so much about you..I felt like I knew you....I met him on a mission..back when I lived in Tibet....when I killed in Tibet..I've lived everywhere you see..." he sat up and put his sword down, "I've killed everywhere... .in Tibet I was going to kill a woman...but this woman introduced me the Reijiro and we began to talk for some unknown reason....before I killed the woman and left Tibet, Reijiro told me a great deal of you....I had to meet you when I was in Japan on my killing spree.."  
  
"You sick bastard!!!" She yelled as the bokken came down upon his head, knocking him out. When they were sure he was down for the count, Kaoru fell to her knees, "He..he did die..oh Kami..I thought he was alive.." Tears began to pour from her eyes as she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see Megumi  
  
"Come.." She said quietly, "Let's fix those wounds tanuki" Kaoru got up and allowed herself to be lead by the older woman.  
  
"Yo Kenshin?" Sano asked, "What should we do with this guy?"  
  
"Allow Saitou to clean up this mess of this crime.." he said, with his eyes hidden in his bangs  
  
"Thanks..." an peeved off Saitou said lighting up his 556th cigarette, "But the cops out here will do it.I hate paper work  
  
"You ok?" Sano asked Kenshin  
  
"I'll be fine Sano"  
  
@---  
  
"Come on!" A young girl called pulling the sleeve of a young man. The young man laughed and ran after the raven haired girl.  
  
They were soon at the entrance of a theater. The girl gasped at the gorgeous building while the man shook his head with a smile. They entered the building  
  
They couple watched the play and went out to eat. It was late as they walked back home..back to...a dojo...  
  
The girl stood outside the door, fumbling with the keys  
  
"It's stuck" She exclaimed after trying it again  
  
"Let me see" Said the man as he placed his hands over hers and attempted to unlock it. He smiled at the satisfying click and the blushing girl, "Just stuck I guess," he laughed holding on to the girl's hand  
  
"T-thank you.." She stammered  
  
"Thank you for allowing me this last evening before I leave" He took her hand and kissed it, "I don't want to leave.....because..I love you Kaoru" The girl blushed and the man kissed her cheek  
  
"I don't want you to leave..." She touched her cheek gingerly, "I love you too Reijiro"  
  
@---  
  
Kaoru woke up from her dream, her ears red hot. She looked around and noticed she was in the room she was staying in at..."Reijiro's" house. She saw Megumi, in a chair, half asleep reading. She sat up and Megumi smiled  
  
"Finally up I see?"  
  
"How long did I sleep?"  
  
"Not long...But you did lose a lot of blood so you're excused"  
  
"Oh thank you, your highness" She said, patronizingly  
  
"You said Reijiro's name a lot in your sleep..were you dreaming about him?"  
  
"Hai..." she said a little red, "It was when he left...when he told me he loved me...."  
  
"Oh, he did? Did you love him back?"  
  
"Hai...I really think I did.."  
  
"You know when you were talking to that other 'Reijiro', you said 'my Reijiro'"  
  
"Hai I do know"  
  
"But did you now that Ken-san winced?"  
  
"No, I didn't..but it shouldn't matter to him....Reijiro was my first love, and he will always be my Reijiro but Kenshin....Kenshin will always be my clueless little red-haired vagabond" She smiled but tuned her head when she thought she heard something at the door  
  
Deciding it was nothing, Megumi looked back at Kaoru, "You truly have a dizzying intellect"  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
@---  
  
A few minutes before, Kenshin was walking to the door with a tray of tea for Kaoru. He finally arrived at the door, and raised his hand to knock but he suddenly stopped as he heard voices from inside.  
  
"You said Reijiro's name a lot in your sleep..were you dreaming about him?" came Megumi's voice  
  
"Hai..." Kaoru now said a little red, "It was when he left...when he told me he loved me...."  
  
"Oh, he did? Did you love him back?"  
  
"Hai...I really think I did.."  
  
Kenshin face vaulted at these words, but he listened still  
  
"You know when you were talking to that other 'Reijiro', you said 'my Reijiro'"  
  
"Hai I do know"  
  
Kenshin's face fell to the floor, 'she realized she did!'  
  
"But did you now that Ken-san winced?"  
  
'did not..' he fought silently  
  
"No, I didn't..but it shouldn't matter to him....Reijiro was my first love, and he will always be my Reijiro but Kenshin....Kenshin will always be my clueless little red-haired vagabond" Kenshin nearly dropped the tray, but saved it with a clatter. 'her..her vagabond....ahh, sessha likes her nickname better then the other ones sessha has.....ahhh...her little vagabond...' He smiled and gave a little sigh  
  
Megumi's voice continued, "You truly have a dizzying intellect"  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
At this point Kenshin proceed to knock on the door, still in a bliss  
  
"Come in!" Came the voices of the two lady's inside  
  
He smiled and walked in with the tray of tea to be met by Megumi and a Kaoru who had nothing but bandages around her chest  
  
"Oro! Gomen nasai!" He exclaimed turning to leave  
  
"Eh..." Kaoru scrambled for a shirt and found her yukata top in the corner (A/n: the yukata is two pieces, right?) "I'm sorry Kenshin..." She said grabbing his arm  
  
"Ohohohoh" Megumi just watched and laughed her sly laugh, fox ears apparent  
  
"Er..gomen, gomen Kaoru-dono.." Kenshin said placing the tea tray on the bedside table, "Sessha brought some tea..."  
  
"Arigato..." she smiled, "and I'm very sorry for putting you through this whole thing..It's all my fault.."  
  
"No, Kaoru-dono..how were you to know.."  
  
"We'll be going home soon" Kaoru said with a gloomy face, "I guess our vacation was cut short..." She tried to smile  
  
"Hai," was Megumi and Kenshin's answers  
  
@---  
  
I hope you guys liked it! Pleeeeeeeeeease write reviews!!!!! Pleeeeeeeeese!!!  
  
Song of the day: Crawling by Linkin Park (It's NOT screamo!!!)  
  
~~~Favorite scene/line:  
  
"Well, it looks like I'll have to put down another perfectly good specimen of human beauty.."  
  
The whole little vagabond thing...heheh  
  
Kaoru's dream..~~~  
  
Are you living in the real world? 


	8. Home at last

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Ona no baka, who apparently is a fan of mine (whoot! I got a fan!) 7 wasn't going to be the last chapter anyway, but I thought it would be nice to do this since she sent my 3 reviews in a row! Hahah...for you, Ona no baka!!!  
  
Anyway I'm glad that people are liking this story and to let you all know this won't be over THAT easy..that murderer dude won't be put down that quick..not saying any more...  
  
Rina: Seth was looking for you..  
  
Sapphire: Shut it  
  
Rina: You two make a cute couple  
  
Sapphire: He don't like me and I don't like him!!!  
  
Rina: Like Tom? And Eric...  
  
Sapphire: Stop!! Tom is a nasty pervert and Eric..well Eric's just damn creepy...(I think he's a stalker) ::shivers::  
  
Rina: And Seth?  
  
Sapphire: Seth just teases me, he teases everyone  
  
Rina: Alight, but what about what's his face...that boy you told me about from that ch----  
  
Sapphire: Time for a break!!!  
  
-----We interrupt this argument because there are a few people who shouldn't hear it...and now for your regularly scheduled fan fiction-----  
  
@----  
  
The ride home was long, the next day. No one talked except for the occasional attempt to make conversation, never prevailing though...  
  
Kaoru turned and looked out the window to see a few snow flakes stuck to the glass. She laughed and looked across the seats at Kenshin. He smiled and she looked back outside, but his eyes still lingered.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.I-"  
  
He was cut off suddenly by Yahiko jumping to the window to see the snow. Kaoru shook her head and looked back at the window  
  
'I think I'm happy to be going home...' She smiled to herself, 'the dojo will need to be cleaned...ahh, but that's what Yahiko is here for..'  
  
Sano ran off the train first, while being chased by an angry Yahiko, who was yelling something about 'chan'. Megumi shook her head and walked after them. Kenshin went down the steps and held his hand out to a grateful Kaoru, who was about to fall, but instead land gently on his chest. She smiled and blushed while he was smiling his big rurouni smile with crimson across his nose.  
  
@---  
  
Kaoru didn't waste time putting Yahiko to work when they got home. Although he complained to be too tired or too hungry, she made him do it anyway, threatening no dinner if he didn't. So off he went grumbling 'busu'...  
  
Kenshin watched and just smiled, 'Yahiko needs to get his eyes checked..nothing is busu abut my Kaoru-dono...Oro! Sessha no baka, she's not 'your' Kaoru-dono...' He knocked his head into his palm and sighed  
  
"Kenshin? Are you ok?"  
  
Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru with a curious face  
  
"Hai, sessha just forgot...the laundry needs to be done that it does"  
  
"Alright.." She answered shrugging her shoulders and going off to her room. She started to clean up but looked outside to see the clouds from the train ride had followed them to the dojo. Snow was just beginnings to fall, leaving a white powder on the dojo grounds. She went outside and stood there watching the snow fall with a wondrous expression.  
  
Kenshin stood up from the wash basin and looked up at the sky. He smiled slightly, remembering Hiko telling him about snow in the winter making sake taste so good..But then lost all traces of that smile remembering something else....something that involved her death....  
  
Tomoe...  
  
He shook his head, trying to rid himself of a few demons and noticed Kaoru standing by the porch. She had snow lacing her head, ponytail whipping around wildly and her kimono had blown slightly open in the wind. He smiled again and caught her sapphire eyes  
  
"Need some help putting away the laundry Kenshin? It's starting to snow and if you don't hurry, it might freeze" she giggled. He shook his head yes immediately and she began to fold some of the sheets with a smile as Kenshin washed the rest of the clothes hurriedly. Kaoru absently began to hum a nameless tune and Kenshin's smile got wider. The snow continued to fall, but dissolved when it touched the earth  
  
"There!" Kaoru exclaimed when they were done, "We should put these away"  
  
"That we should" Kenshin smiled following her with the basket  
  
@---  
  
"Yahiko! Get your butt in here for dinner!!" Kaoru called, but there was no answer, "Yahiko!!"  
  
"Oi, Jou-chan, you should shut-up..." Sano lazily said while heading for the gate  
  
"Sanosuke where's Yahiko?"  
  
"Went to the Akabecko...I forgot to tell ya'"  
  
"Oh..and you're going...?"  
  
"To the clinic...." He turned and Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Ur..the fox needs.some help.That's all"  
  
"Yare yare" she laughed  
  
"So that leaves you all alone with Kenshin, now don't it?" It was his turn to laugh. Kaoru froze for a minute and Sano started walking away before she started yelling at him  
  
"Sanosuke!" She yelled, but he was already gone, "I swear..."  
  
"What's the matter Kaoru-dono?" she turned suddenly and saw Kenshin standing by the shoji with a smile. She shook her head to his question, "You should come in the winds are picking up...you might get a cold"  
  
"Hai.." She followed him into the table and sat down. They began to eat quietly with an unusual silence  
  
"We should get some extra blankets Kaoru-dono, it will be a cold night that it will" Kenshin said trying to start a conversation  
  
"I guess so.." She answered with a sudden sneeze  
  
"Bless you..Are you feeling well?"  
  
"I think I might just have a small cold. It's that time of year you know"  
  
"Hai..You should rest though, or you might get a worse cold" (A/N: Why did no one say that to me? And now I'm missing cross-country...darn you cold..)  
  
After an enjoyable dinner, Kaoru went to room, sneezing a bit more  
  
"Oh dear..." She said to herself, "I always get sick this time of year..." She put her clothes away and started to brush her hair in the mirror when there was a quite knock at the door  
  
She turned around, "Come in"  
  
The shoji slid open and Kenshin stood there with a tray of tea, "Sessha thought you might enjoy some tea, since it's so cold out"  
  
"Hai, arigato" She smiled and he placed it on the floor near her futon. He turned to leave, "Kenshin...?" He stopped and looked back at her, "Would you like some as well? I mean...it's cold in your room to" She smiled and shifted a bit  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono, sessha would enjoy that very much that I would"  
  
@---  
  
"Busu!! Hey busu!!" Yahiko ran through the dojo, looking for Kaoru, unsuccessfully  
  
"Oi, Yahiko-chan! You don't have to shout!" A sleepy Sanosuke said coming out of his room, looking slightly hung-over.  
  
"I can't find Kaoru. The busu said she'd spar with me today, but she's not in the dojo...And don't call me 'chan'!!!"  
  
"I'm sure she's around some where" He said yawning, "Let's ask Kenshin"  
  
Yahiko followed Sanosuke into the kitchen where they found Kenshin chopping vegetables, humming happily to himself.  
  
"Yo, Kenshin" Sano said bringing Kenshin back from what ever world he was in, "We can't find Jou-chan"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"She said she's spar with me today!" Yahiko jumped in, "But she's not in the dojo!"  
  
Kenshin was about to say something when Kaoru walked through the door, with her yukata on.  
  
(A/N: Here's the deal! Yukata is a clothing item that's worn when relaxing around the house etc., etc. Now Reijiro freaked before, cause it's something worn in the privacy of a home and he was there and Kenshin was as well, and well he didn't know much about Kenshin or Kaoru's new life. It's not that bad that she's walking around in it, 'cause it be like walking in your pajama's. In one scene of the manga, Yutaro comes over and wakes everyone early, and Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko come walking out in their yukata's and Kaoru is sitting there judging a match in it. (That's actually pretty funny if you haven't read it) SO basically they are just for chillin' and I just figured it out...sessha no baka....again!) --  
  
"Sessha will do it Kaoru-dono..It's fine, really. You stay and rest"  
  
Kaoru stood by the gate with the tofu bucket and a pleading look on her face while Kenshin stood, arms crossed against his chest, looking determined  
  
"But I feel so useless! It's only a short walk! I can manage!" she said, "Besides it's usually packed down there and you hate crowds"  
  
"But you should stay and rest because you're sick! Sessha doesn't mind the crowds that much"  
  
This went on for a while, both of them to stubborn to back down. Finally, after about twenty minutes, they both decided to go but Kenshin made Kaoru to wear a warm shawl. They headed out, Kaoru walking behind Kenshin happy that she could get out of the house, and Kenshin still upset that she wouldn't stay home.  
  
It was a short chore, and soon they were walking home. Kaoru had a tickle in her throat, causing her to cough sparingly but never anymore then that. The winds started to pick up and snow began to dust the earth again, for the last snow had all melted already. Kaoru coughed again and Kenshin looked back briefly. She smiled and coughed once more. Kenshin stopped and Kaoru tried to say something but only coughed more, and more. She leaned over slightly; the coughing was now making her dizzy. She tried to tell Kenshin she'd be all right, but couldn't. This fit of coughing caused her to sink lower to the ground, and feel even more light-headed. The next thing she knew, Kenshin had picked her up and was knocking on someone's door  
  
Kaoru couldn't tell exactly what happened next but she had felt someone put a cup to her lips, and she drank the liquid, which was apparently water. She took a couple more sips, in an attempt to stop the coughing and it was working. She held her head in her hands until she could see straight, that's when she started to hear voices as well  
  
(A/N: I swear that happened to me in church, I felt like I was about to die or at least throw up....but there was no cute red-headed rurouni there...it'd be scary if there was...)  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Kaoru-dono?" She heard Kenshin's voice and looked up. She saw him, with that worried expression on his face and felt guilty. She looked around and saw that they were in a stranger's house  
  
"Are you alright young woman?" the owner of the house asked. She looked at him; he had long black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"I think so..gomen, sir.." she answered holding her head again  
  
"No trouble." He answered with a smile and turned to Kenshin, "And you sir, are you alright? You look completely white!" the man said with a laugh  
  
"Hai, arigato for helping Kaoru-dono"  
  
"No trouble, no trouble." He said laughing, "But you should know better then to take your woman outside, sick like that in weather like this, my boy."  
  
Kenshin laughed a little, "She was to stubborn to listen"  
  
"Kenshin!" she said playfully, "you're the stubborn one"  
  
"Maa, maa" He laughed holding out his hand to help her up. "Arigato again sir"  
  
"Hai, arigato..I would love to repay your kindness by inviting you over to eat at my home" Kaoru said bowing  
  
"No, I couldn't. I didn't do anything"  
  
"I insist"  
  
"And I decline" He smiled  
  
"Well, if you ever change your mind, we live at the Kamiya dojo" she bowed again, "Farwell"  
  
The man watched them go, Kaoru playfully nudging Kenshin for calling her stubborn. "The Kamiya dojo? Then that must be-" Kenshin looked over at her laughing and the man stopped dead  
  
"Hittokari Battousai"  
  
@---  
  
Ah, I finished another chapter, and my internet isn't working...that's the way life goes I suppose....So Kaoru is as sick as I am or was depending on the day and I finally got to make Kenshin be stubborn! He's so passive most the time, it's fun to see him stubborn when he gets worried about someone (reminds me of...) The trouble is not yet over!  
  
What it took to make this chapter: Crawling..and..rock.....and....oh yea! Watching Samurai X: Requiem for Meiji Restoration Patriots 123,475,4871,354 times! I finally got it and well..it's really not that good, but I haven't seen an RK episode it 5 or 6 weeks so this was something.  
  
And you can't exactly watch Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal much or you'll get way depressed (been there done that)  
  
~~~Favorite line/scene:  
  
Kenshin went down the steps and held his hand out to a grateful Kaoru, who was about to fall, but instead land gently on his chest. She smiled and blushed while he was smiling his big rurouni smile with crimson across his nose.  
  
The whole laundry part  
  
"Oh..and you're going...?"  
  
"To the clinic...."  
  
Oh screw this! I like the whole damn thing!!!! (especially the coughing thing)~~~~  
  
Song of the day: When I grow up...again  
  
Author of the day: Kaoru Himura Story: Date or a Date for disaster?  
  
Man she rocks! So read her story or else there will be evil goats after you!  
  
One more thing....I've decided to change my name...not my birth name minna- san! My pen-name, lol! Sapphire-Angel21 has absolutely no meaning, so I'm changing my name to my real nickname, Kaoru-chan21 (21 is not in my nickname) and I know it's stupid, but I hate Sapphire-Angel  
  
Visit my site now that it's banging! There's a hyperlink-thingy in my bio!  
  
Life is but a dream..... 


	9. Heart and Soul

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Wow, chapter nine...I never thought I'd see the day..Now, it's getting good because I'm finally at the point in the story, where I want to be, so my imagination can run away  
  
Look there it goes! ::tries to catch it::  
  
But I feel lonely because I don't have internet, and everyone left on a youth group trip to somewhere. Not everyone, but you know...I'm probably gonna write a new fic...It will be AU 'cause I've never done one of those...I won't say much else..but..it will be set in a present day American hospital...  
  
Anyway, I'm sure you want to get on with this  
  
@---  
  
Kaoru sat on the porch, wrapped in a warm blanket, watching the snow fall all around her. Sanosuke had disappeared and Yahiko still wasn't back from the Akabecko. Kaoru sighed, since they had come back home, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely, with everyone leaving and all..She knew that eventually the winds would pick up and her friends would be blow to new places, but she could at least keep them for a little long...Even though she knew it was bound to happen because things change, she thought of one person she always wanted to keep with her...  
  
"Kaoru-dono, sessha made some tea to sooth your throat" Kenshin said coming outside, "You shouldn't sit outside, you might get worse"  
  
"It's so pretty though, let me stay a little longer" she sighed. Kenshin smiled and sat next to her.  
  
A snowflake landed on the tip of Kenshin's nose and he looked down at it, smiling. Kaoru giggled and with the tip of her figure, brushed it away. The snowflake was gone but her figure lingered (A/N: Do you have to..Do you have to, do you have to let it linger..I got you wrapped around my figure, do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger..) tracing the tip of his nose, down his face to his lips and finally leaving off his chin. Kenshin had closed his eyes as her small figure went to his lips, he dared not breath. Kaoru had turned completely red and went to turn away  
  
"G-gomen..." She said looking away  
  
Kenshin caught her hand with his and shook his head, kissing her forehand, causing Kaoru to blush even more so. She smiled and was about to say something, but immediately started coughing when she opened her mouth. She took a sip of the tea that was sitting next to her. Kenshin laughed and patted her back while she mentally cursed her cough.  
  
When her coughing finally subsided she held her head trying to make the world stop spinning. Kenshin lifted her head and felt her forehead  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you have a fever..come inside now" He said putting out both hands to help her up. She let herself be guided into the house and put to bed. Kenshin smiled at her already sleeping form and noiselessly walked out of her room.  
  
Kenshin sat on the porch, half asleep, starring at the stars, silently asking them if it was a sin to love Kaoru even though he knew it would be impossible for the two of them to be. The snow started again and Kenshin just sighed.  
  
There was a sudden creak at the gate and Kenshin woke up instantly  
  
"Sano? Is that you?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Yahiko?"  
  
Nothing  
  
"Megumi-dono?"  
  
"Nope" Kenshin's hand flew to his sword as a man emerged from the shadows, "So, no one's here but you and my Kaoru?"  
  
"You!" Kenshin called out as the man who posed as Reijiro laughed  
  
"I do have a name you know" He rolled his eyes, "It's Watoga Seiji"  
  
"Scum like you shouldn't be named" Kenshin growled  
  
"My, aren't you feisty? You should learn some manners!" he lunged at Kenshin who evaded the attack easy, "You know I went easy on the girl. I can do more then charge like a boar!"  
  
Even in Kaoru's sleep, clashing of swords could be heard outside the shoji. She stirred and finally woke to metallic sounds and battle cries.  
  
"Oh Kami!!!" She cried getting out of the futon and running to the door. Kenshin was in a Battou-jutsu stance, ready to strike while Seiji was on one knee, using his sword to hold himself up  
  
"I will not allow you near Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled, "You have caused her much pain!"  
  
"Ah but haven't you as well?" Seiji grinned slyly, "You live here day after day, endangering her life, and nearly getting her killed on many occasions! On top of that you, someone who has killed so many, aren't even worthy of looking upon her face! What the hell do you think you're doing here?! You are a big JOKE!!!" He attacked and Kenshin didn't move, getting severely slashed in the chest, "YOU'RE the scum not me! At least I am worthy of her!" Kenshin dropped his word and didn't move, "SO I WILL KILL YOU HERE!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!" Kaoru screamed jumping in front of Kenshin. Kenshin froze and starred at her body in front of his. Seiji's sword cut down her shoulder but stopped when he realized who it was.  
  
"No..." Seiji said throwing down his sword, "How...could....I"  
  
"K-Kaoru.." Kenshin stammered, holding her head in his lap, "Kaoru, please answer me"  
  
"M-my name...sounds so nice...when you say it.." she smiled slightly, her voice fading, and her eyes closing  
  
"No..Kaoru..I know you'll live.please stay.." His head went to her chest...she was still breathing, "You!!" He screamed at Seiji with golden eyes, "DAMN YOU BASTARD!!"  
  
And he took off, with Kaoru in his arms, heading for the clinic  
  
@---  
  
"She's fine,..she's fine...sit down!......no she's fine! Urgh! I swear if you don't sit down Kenshin I'll make you myself!!" Kaoru awoke to these sounds, in a place she wasn't to sure of where  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Four heads turned to a small voice. Megumi sighed with a smile a Sano clapped his hands together  
  
"That's our Jou-chan! Tough as nails! See Kenshin? She's fine!" Sanosuke laughed  
  
Kenshin went to her bedside immediately, "Are you ok Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Yes I think so" She said trying to get up  
  
"Tanuki, stay down." Megumi ordered, "You had a bad cold and on top of it got severely injured, I don't want to see you walking around for a while, got it?"  
  
"Mmm..." Kaoru answered trying to remember what happened, "Oh! He almost hurt you! Kenshin are you alright?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you jumped in the way and saved me, don't you remember?" Kenshin said sadly  
  
"I.." She closed her eyes for a moment and memories came like a flood, "I do now...."  
  
"Thank you Kaoru-dono" He bowed his head, "With out you I...."  
  
"Busu!" Yahiko said running in the room, "Are you ok? What exactly happened? Why were you knocked out?"  
  
"One question at a time Yahiko!" Kaoru said laughing. Kenshin smiled, her laugh was music to his ears  
  
"Ok, will you be able to train me tomorrow?"  
  
"What?!" Megumi, Sano, and Kaoru said at the same time followed by miscellaneous shouts of, "You selfish brat!" and "Is that all you can think about?!" Kenshin sighed, thanking the gods that Kaoru wasn't lost to him.  
  
When she had jumped in the way, he had a sudden flashback of someone else...  
  
Tomoe....  
  
(A/N: What I said before about Kaoru not knowing about Tomoe...screw it..she knows, I just didn't know that she knew..)  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru chimed into his thoughts, "Kenshin? Why did you stop when Seiji said those things about you?"  
  
"I--....."  
  
"Come on let's celebrate Jou-chan's discovery with sake!!' Sano called  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes, "Recovery"  
  
"Gazette"  
  
"Rooster-head, you're already drunk"  
  
"In the words of my good friend, that I am!"  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin fell over  
  
"Come on! Sake on m-...never mind....Come on! Sake on whoever wants to pay!"  
  
"Sano, sessha should be getting Kaoru-dono home, that I should. Unless Megumi-dono wishes her to stay...?" Kenshin answered  
  
"No, she can go. It's better she went home with you anyway, I don't want to hang around here all night again"  
  
"Again?" Kaoru piped in, "How log was I asleep?"  
  
"Three days" They all answered at once  
  
"Oh Kami!" She shook her head, "And I'm still tired!"  
  
They all laughed and Kenshin soon went to find a carriage. Sanosuke went with him and Yahiko went off to another room, to cause trouble  
  
"Tanuki, Tanuki, Tanuki" Megumi sighed shaking her head, "You love him enough to stop him from being killed and you still won't tell him"  
  
"I don't think he-"  
  
"Oh shut up...Do you know he spent the three nights not moving, staying by you?" Megumi sat in a chair near Kaoru's bed, "And when he wasn't here one night I asked Sano to go find him....you know where he was?" Kaoru shook her head, "In a temple, praying, with tears running down his cheek" Kaoru gasped  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
"BAKA!! He loves you!!" Megumi stood up, getting frustrated  
  
"I..."  
  
"Just tell the dense baka! I'm sure he would comply"  
  
"I'm sorry, this is just too much...."  
  
"What cha' gonna do? Go to Rakuminura?"  
  
"Very funny"  
  
Kenshin walked back in the room, "We should be going. Megumi-dono" He bowed to Megumi, "Thank you" He turned to Kaoru and smiled, "Come. Let's go home"  
  
"Hai" She said attempting to get out of bed. She was ok, except for her foot got caught in the blankets and she almost tripped but was caught by Kenshin  
  
Megumi shook her head, "Tanuki, what did I tell you? Don't walk around to much! In two days I'll come by and tell you if you're ok or not, got it?"  
  
"Yes mam'n" She said miserably. She was starting to think, this was going to be a horrible two days when Kenshin slipped one arm under her legs and one and her back. She blushed profusely and tilted her head toward Megumi who shook hers.  
  
"Goodbye Megumi-dono" Kenshin smiled  
  
"Be nice to her Kenshin!" Megumi called, receiving a dirty look from Kaoru  
  
Sano walked in just as the two were leaving. He muttered something about breakfast tomorrow and waved. He walked over to Megumi and sat in the chair behind her  
  
"Love makes you blind, ne?" She asked  
  
"Guess so" He answered sleepily  
  
"Hey! That was my chair!" She said, pointing out that he stole the chair she was in  
  
"It's comfortable"  
  
"Rooster-head! Get up!"  
  
"I'm too tired"  
  
"Too drunk you mean"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Be a gentlemen, and let a lady sit!"  
  
"What lady? All I see is a fox" He said cocking an eyebrow  
  
"Sanosuke!"  
  
He laughed at her, "Go ahead and sit if you want"  
  
"Not a chance" She crossed her arms. Suddenly there was a small squeak and Megumi turned to see a mouse run by on the floor, "Ewww!!" She squealed trying to get away from it, but only falling backwards, into Sano's lap  
  
"I thought you said not a chance fox" he grinned  
  
"Baka!" She yelled trying to get up, but the mouse ran by again and scared her even more "I hate mice!" She said, pulling her feet up a little  
  
"Right now, I'm loving the pesky thing!" Sanosuke said in his cocky voice  
  
@---  
  
Yahiko jumped in the carriage after Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru starred out the window, the whole way home and Kenshin was as equally quite. They soon got home and Kenshin brought Kaoru to her room and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin hummed to himself, while trying to get some food for Kaoru, Yahiko and himself. Even thought it was way past dinner, no one had eaten much in the past few days.  
  
He went back to Kaoru's room with tray, and saw her looking in the mirror, yukata slightly off. Kenshin turned red, but didn't move because he heard her saying something  
  
"I don't remember feeling any pain.." She whispered, placing her finger to her wound, which Megumi had sewed up. She ran her finger down the line "I don't remember feeling anything, except a rush of love and happiness..."  
  
Kenshin shook his head, and felt worse but knocked on her door despite of it  
  
"One second" she called tying her yukata back up and crawling back into bed, "Ok"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you must be hungry"  
  
"Hai, I am" she smiled and Kenshin brought the tray into her room and bowed his head as her turned to leave, "Kenshin?" He stopped, "You never answered me...why did you stop when Seiji said those things about you?" She leaned over to him and he said nothing, "Answer me Kenshin!"  
  
"Because those words were the truth that I have been trying to ignore....Kaoru-dono, it'd be best if sessha left..." he said not looking at her  
  
"No..you can't"  
  
"Sessha doesn't think you would be safe if sessha stayed"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Sessha will leave tonight and you will finally be safe and out of danger" He turned around and brushed a tear from her eye, "Farewell"  
  
He walked out of the room quietly and Kaoru couldn't move  
  
'Just like Kyoto' she thought, "No! You're wrong!"  
  
With all her strength she ran to the shoji and slammed it open to find the yard empty. She ran to the dojo......He wasn't there so she went right to the gate and ran out and down the road  
  
@---  
  
Man I love writing this. Even though I'm in control, I don't know what will happen, so you better keep on reading! I got this feeling in my stomach, it's kind of a dark feeling, but also fuzzy...hard to explain, but you know it...it's like that feeling when you read a good/sad part in a book...I have the perfect analogy! The feeling you get when Kenshin leaves for Kyoto!! I'm the one writing and I feel like this! Is that good or bad?  
  
I hope it's good!  
  
My pen-name is now officially Kaoru-chan21!!!  
  
Favorite line-scene: I like the whole damn thing  
  
Author of the week: It's still Kaoru Himura because I don't have internet right now and I haven't read anything new in sooooo long...  
  
Song of the Day: I don't know the name of it.....  
  
You can be my someone; you can be my scene and know that I'll protect you from all of the unclean. Don't know what your doing wonder where you are, there's oceans in between us, but that's not very far...  
  
Love that song,... 


	10. You know I love you so

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Wow the big 1-0, that's cool....  
  
I've written chapter's 8, 9 and 10 in the same two days, and I don't have internet...so I feel lost to the world...  
  
I want to write, so let's get on with this fiction:  
  
@---  
  
"Kami no!" Kaoru cried, collapsing in a road in the middle of a forest, "Kami no....he can't be gone!" tears were pouring from her eyes and pain was taking over her body. She didn't care though, all that mattered right now was Kenshin, "I can't loose you!"  
  
She ran down the road some more, but her body screamed in pain. This is why Megumi had said don't move around much...  
  
"Kami! Why?!" She broke down in the middle of the path, "The one I love! The one I prayed would stay! Kami!" She curled up in a ball, right in the middle of the path not caring about anything else, "I'll hate myself forever if I can't find him!" She stood up, hot tears streaking her face. She took a step and nearly, fell, but she caught herself on the way down. "I can't..my body won't...Why must I be so weak? Kenshin left because of me! I am of no good to anyone"  
  
A long while had gone by and Kaoru was sitting in the middle of the road, crying, not able to move. She didn't want to move..there was nothing to live for...She thought she would die there and she didn't care.  
  
It was getting later and later, the moon wasn't even out anymore and as the night got deeper and deeper, the temperature began to drop a considerable amount. Half the night was gone and Kaoru still cried. Snow began to lightly dust the earth and Kaoru didn't care that she was freezing, or that her legs were exposed in this cold or that she couldn't breath normally anymore...  
  
"Stop crying, please. Every tear you shed cuts me" Kaoru turned suddenly and saw Kenshin standing on the road  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, standing up and running over to him, "Why did you leave me?" She embraced him and he held her up while she cried on his shoulder, "I hate you! Why did you leave?!"  
  
"Don't cry anymore Kaoru-dono, please"  
  
"You made me cry you baka!" She hit his chest with no strength at all, "I hate you!"  
  
"Sessha is sorry"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Never leave me......please..."  
  
"Sessha couldn't" He sighed and squeezed her, "When it came down to it, and sessha tried, I couldn't...you have to strong a hold on this unworthy one's heart"  
  
"Kenshin..no baka ..." She shook her head, "If you ever try to leave I swear...."  
  
"I know....Gomen"  
  
"I hate you...." Tears flooded even more from her eyes  
  
"I know...I know....I hate me too" He leaned his head against hers, "Kaoru, promise me the next time I think about leaving, you hit me upside the head"  
  
"Done...." she laughed through tears  
  
"Since you hate sessha so much, I'm sure you wouldn't mind" He chuckled  
  
"Kenshin!" She looked at him and shook her head, "Don't honestly think I-"  
  
"I know koishii" He kissed her head, "I know"  
  
She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder and gave away all strength she had left. Kenshin caught her and lifted her up  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too koishii"  
  
Kaoru couldn't let go of Kenshin at the chance he might leave so her arms stayed around his neck as he carried her home. She looked at his face and noticed a tearstain down his cheek. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. When they got to the dojo Kenshin immediately brought Kaoru to her room and got her extra blankets. After she changed, she sat on the futon not wanting to sleep and Kenshin was standing in the doorway shaking out the snow from his hair. She giggled and he looked up as he brushed of his sleeves  
  
"Please excuse me for a moment Kaoru-dono" He smiled, "I wish to get out of these wet clothes"  
  
"How long were we out there?"  
  
"Quite a while"  
  
He left and she shook her head. She looked around the room and sighed, untying her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it, hoping it was straight and Kenshin waked back in the room and smiled  
  
"May sessha sit?" he asked earnestly  
  
"Of course" she smiled and he sat next to her bed while she entwined their hands, "Where did you go?"  
  
"Well, I tried to leave Tokyo, but I couldn't. So I wandered the outskirts until I found myself at the clinic"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and I went inside quietly, I don't know why I didn't knock but I'm glad I didn't..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When sessha walked in, I saw Sano sitting in a chair, with Megumi on his lap, both asleep..."  
  
"Really?!" Kaoru exclaimed  
  
"Yes, and I think sessha realized that not matter what, you'll always love the one who has hold on your heart"  
  
"I still can't believe those two..."  
  
@---  
  
Early that day......  
  
"Sano, that mouse is scaring the hell out of me" an anxious Megumi said, still on Sano's lap, eyes darting around the room  
  
"Why you so afraid of mice Fox?"  
  
"When I was little, my brother used to chase me around and tease me with a rubber mouse. Then one night I woke up and there was one standing right on my stomach"  
  
"Nasty..."  
  
"Yea" She sighed, "I've never told anyone that...I thought that for an educated woman like me, that would be stupid"  
  
"Naw, it's not stupid. Everyone's afraid of something"  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
He smiled, "Bees"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea...when I was a boy, I was working in the fields and I accidentally stepped on a fallen bee hive....I got strung so bad, I almost died" he rubbed his chin, remembering  
  
"Oh, poor thing"  
  
"Mmm..." he said shaking his head, "But if mice are all you're afraid of then you got it easy"  
  
"They aren't all I'm afraid of!"  
  
"So she IS human after all" Sano laughed, "Spill it then"  
  
She sighed and smiled mischievously, "I think I'm afraid of falling in love with you"  
  
Sano froze and Megumi shook her head with laughter. He regained his ability to speak, "So what are you saying....exactly.."  
  
"That I care for you, baka"  
  
"This isn't' a joke or nothing that is gonna embarrass me later, is it?"  
  
"Not that I know of"  
  
"Good cause you scared me for a second"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well you act so high and mighty some of the time it's like you care about no one but yourself"  
  
"Not true!" She protested, "I do care about everyone!"  
  
"I know, but I mean it's like, I wish sometimes you'd show emotions"  
  
"Well I am now, aren't I?"  
  
"Yea I guess"  
  
There was a sudden squeak and the mouse showed itself again. Megumi shrieked and pulled her legs completely on Sano's. He laughed a bit  
  
"Couldn't you kill it Sano?"  
  
"Now why would I do that?" he grinned, "This mouse has brought me such good fortune!"  
  
"Sanosuke!"  
  
He chuckled, "Sorry..but really, it would be impossible to try and catch those things with out Kenshin's godlike speed....I'll set some traps out tomorrow"  
  
"Thank you..." She sighed, "By the way you never told me if you cared about me" she said in a fake manner with a smile  
  
"Of course I care you stupid fox! Why would I be sittin' here?" He said shaking his head  
  
She laughed and playfully tapped his shoulder, "I know!"  
  
"Kuso fox, your mighty fine when you're playful like this"  
  
"And just what do you mean by that Sanosuke Sagara?"  
  
He laughed, "I mean what I said"  
  
An hour later Megumi had drifted to sleep, leaning against Sanosuke, who had fallen asleep as well with an arm around Megumi's waist. They both slept soundly, in the contentment that the other wouldn't leave.  
  
@---  
  
"I still can't believe those two" Kaoru laughed, "I wonder how on earth Sano seduced Megumi"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Never mind, Kenshin" she laughed. She leaned over traced their hands, while unintentionally getting some hair in Kenshin face. He breathed in the deep scent of jasmine, "Why did you want to leave Kenshin?" She asked with a sudden serious tone  
  
"Mmmm....Dunno" He answered, slightly intoxicated with her scent  
  
"Mou, Kenshin!" She said pulling her hair away, with Kenshin trying to follow, "Seriously!"  
  
Kenshin laughed and scratched he back of his head, "Sorry...I thought that I would be putting you in danger by staying.....I AM putting you in danger by staying..." his gaze shifted  
  
"You're not going anywhere" she said squeezing his hand  
  
He laughed, "Maa, maa...I know, but sessha doesn't want to hurt you...I don't want to be the root of your pain. I just..."  
  
"Shut up" She said suddenly starring him in the eye with the fierceness of a Hittokari, "First off, Reijiro, or Seiji or which ever was MY problem, MY past and MY fault"  
  
"No Kaoru-dono, it's not your-" Kenshin began to say but Kaoru put up a hand  
  
"Let me finish..Second, I can take care of myself perfectly fine thank you....I AM a kenjustu instructor after all, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself"  
  
"Maa maa, I know"  
  
"And last" she said pulling him close to her, "I love you to much to let you leave and it's my decision if I want to put myself in harms way or not. And you can't do anything about that!" she smiled mischievously while he laughed  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I don't ever want to leave" he said looking at her straight in the eye  
  
"I don't ever want you to" she answered. He smiled and caught her lips with his and pulled away leaving her speechless for a second. Then she smiled, "Mou Kenshin!"  
  
He laughed and kissed her again, both not giving a damn if the world ended  
  
Kenshin had made Kaoru go to sleep a little while later but in a half waking state she had asked him to stay. (A/N: And was Kaoru really sleeping? Hmmm?) He merely shook with a smile his head and slipped in the spot next to her thinking,  
  
'Arigato, Kami-sama......the world can be good'  
  
@---  
  
Sano woke the next mourning feeling the twinge of hangover. He realized he was sitting up and immediately thought, 'Oh shit......Did I fall asleep in the bar again?'  
  
He shifted and was surprised to find something putting pressure on his lap  
  
'If it's another geisha....'  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the one person he would never expect to see upon waking. Suddenly a wave of memories from last night came rushing to him. He smiled and relaxing watching her sleeping form slowly wake up.  
  
"Mmmm.." Megumi said sleepily, stirring in Sano's lap. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms, "Surgery, visit, check up...and go to Kaoru's and find Sa-" She saw Sanosuke's grinning face and blushed, "- no....What are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
She thought and then remembered...  
  
"Mouse..." She said suddenly shivering  
  
"Don't worry I'll set traps for you, fox"  
  
She looked him straight in the eye as if testing to see if he'd really do that for her and finally came to a conclusion by getting up and going to the sink to slash some water on herself.  
  
"Want to come with me to Jou-chan's?"  
  
"Hai...my first patient isn't until 12 o'clock" She rubbed her face dry and went into the other room, "Let me get ready first"  
  
"Why, it's just breakfast at Jou-chan's? Nothing formal"  
  
"I'd rather look nice then sloppy. Wouldn't you?"  
  
"I would want you to look nice if that's what you mean" He grinned straitening his jacket with the kanji on it for "bad". He laughed at himself and thought, 'If Captain Sagara could only see me now...'  
  
Megumi announced she was ready and the two left together for Kaoru's  
  
But what would they find?  
  
@---  
  
If that was a long wait gomen, gomen....  
  
And I keep changing moods! I went from dark to happy in the same day!  
  
I better hurry up and put this up before I get kicked off the computer!  
  
Song of the Day: ....................I don't know.....How about Courtesy of the Red White and Blue for my best friends who love Toby Keith  
  
I miss you guys!  
  
And I love this whole chapter! Even the dark parts!  
  
See you Space Cowboy....... 


	11. Stay With Me

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I love writing this! I just can't stop writing this! It's so fun! Strangely I do like writing the angst parts....but then again I'm morbid to begin with so no surprise.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Alissin6, dark-luv-dove, Kyo-Terayashi, and Knives- girl  
  
And everyone else who reviewed in previous chapters, thank you! I love getting reviews, makes me feel better about this fiction.  
  
I'm thinking about writing a Halloween fiction. I already have an idea but I don't know...Tell me what you think!  
  
I'm also writing that AU fic I mentioned...it's getting pretty good but I might not put it up on ff.net....I will on my site though.......probably  
  
I should start writing....  
  
And if thought Megumi and Sano would find Kenshin and Kaoru doing something they shouldn't be, you were very wrong and have a hentai mind! Shame on you!  
  
VOLLYBALL RULES!!!!  
  
@---  
  
Kaoru woke slowly and turned over to find an arm around her waist. She froze for a moment and then remembered last night, and relaxed. She faced a sleeping Kenshin and smiled in contentment, brushing some hair out of his face. He stirred and she ran a finger down his cheek bone.  
  
"Mmmm...." He said sleepily, "Kaoru......." his eyes opened and he leaned into her palm.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Who else would it be?" he said surprised.  
  
'Stupid question' she thought, "I meant....I don't know..."  
  
"I could tell because your hands are so soft, if that's what you mean" his eyes lazily closed again in her palm  
  
"Soft?" She questioned, "My hands are rough from training...my nails are all jagged and un-kept....What do you mean soft?"  
  
"Your hands are this unworthy one's favorite pair" He muttered in his sleep, "Besides, "He opened his eyes and looked at her, "They look perfect to sessha"  
  
"Yare, yare, no baka" She laughed  
  
"Kaoru, we are going to have to get up sometime" he chuckled, "You do realize that, ne?"  
  
"Hai, hai....unfortunately"  
  
"Mmmm...." he mumbled into her hair  
  
Outside Sano was walking through the empty yard a bit confused  
  
"Kenshin's always up at this hour" he said to no one, "JOU-CHAN!! KENSHIN!!!" He called loudly  
  
"Hush baka!" Megumi yelled, "Maybe they're still asleep! Kenshin hasn't gotten any sleep in three days and Kaoru needs to recover!"  
  
"What ever"  
  
Unbeknownst to Sano and Megumi, Kenshin and Kaoru heard Sano's shouts loud and clear.  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin cried when He heard Sano shouting their names  
  
"Despite Megumi, Sano is still going to look for us so let's hurry up and figure something out!"  
  
But, too bad for them, Sano's loud footsteps could already be hear coming down the porch. Kaoru cursed and told Kenshin to go near the same wall the shoji was on and she'd cover him. Sano banged on the rice paper shortly after  
  
"Oi, Jou-chan! You awake or what?" Sano said impatiently, for want of food. He heard muffled noises and decided to open the shoji.  
  
Bad decision....  
  
Kaoru yelled something about not being dressed and Sano not having any regard for one's privacy. He was also greeted by a smack in the face. Kaoru huffed and Kenshin thought he couldn't contain his laughter much longer. She opened the door a bit and asked what he wanted, annoyed.  
  
"I was just looking for Kenshin!" He pleaded, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Well I haven't seen him!" She went to close the door but Sano stopped it, gazing at something on her shoulder  
  
"Haven't," He started, while picking up and red hair off her shoulder, "seen him?"  
  
"Mou!" She yelled in response slamming the door in his face. Kenshin fell on a pillow and started laughing. She shook her head and took another pillow and smacked him. He sat up, rubbing his head, still laughing  
  
"Sessha should go you know......" He said as if forced, "Sano will come back if he can't find sessha"  
  
"Mmm...." She mumbled falling to the floor, if not for Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Nani?" She swayed a bit and Kenshin got her to her futon  
  
"Go to sleep, Kaoru. Sessha put you through to much last night that he did....rest"  
  
She slowly closed her eyes again and was soon dead to the world. Kenshin laughed and went outside, straitening his gi. Megumi was soon in view, running towards him  
  
"Ken-san!" She cried, "How is Tanuki?"  
  
"She is very tired, that she is"  
  
"Well, I really don't want her to be walking around because...." Her face looked strained, "She's in a pretty bad condition Ken-san.....She had fought that imposter out in the country and had gotten slightly beat up.....her body hadn't healed properly and then she got a terrible cold.......and losing all the blood she did, with the wound and all, she's really worn down and REALLY needs her rest"  
  
Kenshin was silently starring at the ground, 'and I put her through what I did last night.....SESSHA NO BAKA!!!!!!' he mentally beat himself up  
  
"Ken-san?" Megumi inquired, "Are you ok?  
  
"Hai....." He said turning quickly, "Sessha has to go make breakfast that I do"  
  
Kenshin rushed away and Megumi sat there confused, "Ken-san?" She shook her head and left quickly to find Sano  
  
@---  
  
After breakfast Kenshin was sitting alone with his laundry, arms covered in soap bubbles. He started to whistle when a certain rooster head came over  
  
"Kenshin?" He asked in an unusual voice, fidgeting a bit, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Sano, what's the matter?"  
  
"Kitsune asked me to talk to you because you were acting strange before" Sano slumped down to the ground, "What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing Sano" Kenshin said continuing to wash the clothes  
  
"Kenshin..." Sano warned looking his friend straight in the eye, "Come on...Tell"  
  
Kenshin sighed and turned around, "Alright Sano.....After we went home I told her it would be unsafe for me to keep staying in the dojo....and that Seiji had more right to her then I ever will...."  
  
"Kenshin..." Sano near growled, not liking where this was going. Kenshin scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped, "Well if your still here, she must've not kicked you out.....Go on"  
  
"Yes....well...sessha wandered away, but couldn't get anywhere..."  
  
"You were in the clinic, ne?"  
  
"Hai......How did you....?"  
  
"I heard you last night and thought it was to big to be a mouse......didn't want nothing to happen to Kitsune"  
  
"Ahh....Well yes, I was there and well...."  
  
"You knew you we stuck"  
  
"That I did" Kenshin sighed, "I went back and saw Kaoru sitting in the road crying....it had started to snow so I told her to come home and that's about it that it is" Kenshin started to wash the sheet again but Sanosuke had some more questions  
  
"Ok....so, you feel badly because you made Jou-chan get up and go outside in cold conditions.....but, how on earth did she not kick you out?.....Wait......YOU MADE HER CRY?! IN THE SNOW?!" Sano shouted as it suddenly clicked in his mind  
  
"Oro?! Maa maa, Sano! Maa maa!"  
  
"Don't you 'maa maa' me!!" He yelled throwing Kenshin across the yard, "You're not supposed to make her cry!! OR go out in the snow, WHEN SHE'S SICK!!!!" Sano kicked Kenshin in the head a couple times while he was on the ground. Kenshin's eyes swirled and he was close to passing out  
  
"SANO!!" Megumi shouted from the other room, "SHUT UP OR YOU'LL WAKE TANUKI!!"  
  
Sano cursed and left Kenshin alone while he tried to regain consciousness. Kenshin walked to the wash tub again, when he could see straight, and began to fold the clothes.  
  
"Kenshin?" Sano asked plopping down nest to him again, "How the hell did you get to stay? She would've thrown you out"  
  
Kenshin's face tinted red and he said nothing  
  
Sanosuke grinned evilly and started laughing, "You told her you loved her didn't you?" He laughed even more as Kenshin nodded, "Good for you buddy! I told you she had a thing for you"  
  
Kenshin said nothing and Sano thought of something else  
  
"So you WERE with her last night!" He grinned even wider, if it was possible.  
  
"Not like that Sano!" Kenshin protested  
  
"Sure....."  
  
"Sano!!!"  
  
The ex-gangster laughed, "Yea I know, really. It took both you baka's this long just to say three words, so I wouldn't expect you to get married for another 6 years!"  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
@---  
  
Megumi hummed as she checked over Kaoru's wounds and such. Everything was healing alright, just a little slow. Megumi was sitting right next to the futon, while Kaoru was lying on her side, back to the fox doctor.  
  
"You lucky tanuki" Megumi blurted out to Kaoru's sleeping form, "You have a...strange...but great family....you have a nice dojo, and home....your beautiful, smart and kind....and you have Kenshin...Wish I was as lucky as you sometimes"  
  
Kaoru stirred and shook her head mumbling something about Sanosuke, run- down place, and being stupid. Megumi laughed and bent over  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Lil'" Kaoru sighed turning over, "I woke up when you were yellin' at Sano....." she drifted off a bit but came back, "You have Sano, this place is run-down, my family is your family, and who said I was smart, pretty, and kind?"  
  
Megumi shook her head, "You said nothing about Kenshin so I'll assume something happened last night"  
  
"Mmmm" was all Kaoru felt like saying  
  
"Finally" Megumi muttered, "And who said I have Sano?" she suddenly turned red. The younger girl laughed and Megumi made a face, "You shouldn't doubt yourself though"  
  
"I know" she said half asleep, "But I still feel a little helpless and of no use to anyone........"  
  
"Tanuki, you saved Kenshin when you were sick and almost beaten, and I know SOMETHING must've happened last night because there are tears stains on your pillows and there were strange footprints on the dirt road," Kaoru raised an eyebrow and Megumi smiled, "I'm very perceptive...."  
  
"Yes, well..."  
  
"Kaoru, you'll be fine. Trust me. You'll live, but you need to get a lot of rest, ok? I don't want you dying before you get married" Megumi laughed and Kaoru turned crimson, "I'll go make you some miso soup ok?" Megumi got up and went to the door  
  
"Megumi?" Kaoru's voice was very weak, "Arigato for everything"  
  
Megumi smiled and left the room  
  
@---  
  
Ahhh......I feel......I don't know what I feel, but it's blissful....  
  
There will most likely be more chapters so don't stop reading! I gotta explain what happened to Seiji and maybe I'll do more WAFF. Just tell me if this fiction is going off track to much, like a Simpson's episode  
  
Song of the Day: Yellow by Coldplay. If you notice, the last chapter, was a line from that song...so I'll sing that part  
  
Your skin, oh yea your skin and bones  
  
Turn in-to something beautiful  
  
You know, you know I love you so  
  
You know I love you so  
  
COLDPLAY ROCKS  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Rina, because her birthday is the 24th. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINA!!!  
  
Author of the day: k+k fanatic. Story: How Do I Know Thee? You really ought to read it, it's real good  
  
See you wandering Samurai... 


	12. Together, friends

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 12  
  
I really don't know what's happened to Seiji but I'll try to figure out something. Anyway, on with the fiction!  
  
But first, I want to dedicate this fiction to my real life Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Misao. I'm dead serious. I really miss you guys (especially Misao, all the way in another part of the country!) And I know two of you aren't probably gonna read this but hell, I'm doing it anyway!  
  
And to you too, Megumi! I'm sooo serious people, my friends act like the Kenshin-gumi  
  
"In this crazy world of mine, what part do I play?" I asked. My friend answered, "Kaoru!"  
  
@---  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
This had been going on for about twenty minutes. Kaoru stood by her door, and Megumi blocked her way. Megumi said it was too early, but Kaoru was sick of sitting around.  
  
"Just outside, on the porch!"  
  
"You stubborn fool! You want to get even worse!" the kitsune shouted. Kaoru looked defeated and Megumi leaned on the side of the door, "You know what? Fine! But only on the porch, and if you take a step off, I kill you myself!" She threw her hands in the air and Kaoru went to find a blanket.  
  
She followed Megumi outside, happy that she could get outside and surprised that Megumi had let her. It had been three day after she woke up in the clinic, and she was feeling better. Megumi still insisted that she rest another day, after hearing what happened three nights ago. Of course, she had beaten Kenshin thoroughly for doing that to her patient.  
  
The past couple of days, it had snowed lightly, never really staying for long. But the temperature continued to drop at night, making it seem like a blizzard.  
  
Kaoru sat on the porch, wrapped in a blanket, drinking some tea. She watched the snow sprinkle the earth and the birds flying south. She wasn't particularly fond of winter, but it was such a peaceful sight. One that could make you love the world.  
  
But nothing stays the same  
  
"Busu! What cha' doing outta your room!" Yahiko called from the training hall, after doing 200 swings.  
  
Kaoru smiled and began to talk to Yahiko about his training and other anonymous things, since she had been sick for so long. Yahiko listened attentively to his teacher and voiced his own opinions when needed. He hated to admit it to himself but he had missed her greatly when she had been sick. He particularly missed fighting with her every mourning.  
  
So he had promised to himself that he'd be nice  
  
Today, anyway  
  
@---  
  
"Oi...Kenshin..." an annoyed ex-gangster called through the dojo, receiving no response. He finally opened the door to Kenshin's room and found the rurouni sleeping against the wall.....  
  
Muttering...  
  
"Kami kuso, son of a bitch"  
  
Sanosuke was almost on the floor from hysterics after hearing his overly- polite friend curse. He leaned in to listen  
  
"...you ever...back to the dojo.....Ryu Tsui Sen your ass to hell...Seiji"  
  
Sano then shook his head. Kenshin must real be peeved off at the guy, he thought.  
  
Why wouldn't he be?  
  
He HAD nearly killed Kaoru...  
  
"Kenshin! Wake up!!!"  
  
Kenshin was jerked out of his dream to see his spiky-haired friend with a big grin on his face. Kenshin began to get up, wondering what Sano found so funny.  
  
"Ryu Tsui Sen his ass to hell?" Sano questioned, his grin wider  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"I heard you in your sleep"  
  
"ORO? Sanosuke?"  
  
"You REALLY hate that guy, huh?"  
  
"Ahh...." A huge sweat drop formed at the back of Kenshin's head, as he wondered just how much of his dream had he spoken.  
  
"Yo Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can you hurry your ass up and start making food?!" Sano suddenly yelled shoving Kenshin out the door  
  
"Sano!!!???" Kenshin yelped while being shoved out the door  
  
They hadn't realized, though, that Kaoru was sitting, crossed legged, few feet away. Sano didn't see her and Kenshin couldn't stop so they ended up knocking into a shocked Kaoru. She yelped and started to fall to into what looked like a very painful position  
  
Before she hit the ground, Kenshin grabbed her waist, Yahiko her hand, and Sano her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see why she hadn't hit the ground and registered the three pairs of hands keeping her from falling off the porch.  
  
(A/N: I know the porches aren't that high up but if you fall in a funny position at any height, you could hurt yourself. I needed a reason for her falling or something anyway)  
  
"You ok Jou-chan?"  
  
"Daijoubu de gozura yo, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Baka busu"  
  
Still in the arms of her friends, Kaoru let a sigh of relief. Yahiko let go and told her not to scare them like that, adding a few insults. Sano let go next and punched her playfully on the arm, saying he was sorry. Kenshin, who was on his knees, didn't let go right away. He smiled and released her, standing up. She smiled and stood up, saying they should go eat.  
  
So they all went inside and enjoyed an upbeat meal  
  
Together  
  
Friends  
  
@---  
  
No, this is not the last chapter. So don't ask. I got a surprise coming up too, so don't give up on this fic!  
  
The whole falling off the porch part, had a sub-meaning, which I'll explain.  
  
Yahiko caught her arm, Sano her shoulders and Kenshin her waist, ne? Well, that signifies that Sano is someone she can rely on, and trust to help her. Yahiko will do what he can but not as much as Sano or Kenshin would be able to do, although he'll always try. And Kenshin will always be there to catch her fall, and I didn't think it would be right to have Sano grab her waist....  
  
Also it's like they will always be there to help her because they're her friends.......and.......yah  
  
I'm not explaining it absolutely correct, but I can't because my mind won't work. I know the subliminal text in my mind but, you know  
  
One more thing, the reason why Kenshin stayed there longer then Sano or Yahiko was because he was just savoring the feel of her in his arms....heheheh.....Oro..  
  
Bye!!! 


	13. Two Loves

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 13  
  
I know the last one was rather short, and I apologize. I hope this one is longer..but then again I'm not in control of that....heheheh  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Koishii Sweet. She's soooo nice!  
  
ALSO: I did not steal this fic or plot from Lady Himura...I did not mean to upset people either. This story was not intentionally stolen for Lady Himura and it does not include her or anyone else's ideas. I need you to understand that. Thank you.  
  
@---  
  
'Quite....Quite....Almost...'  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Damn..." Kaoru said turning around to see the short red-headed vagabond we all know and love. (A/N: If you don't love him you are seriously mental)  
  
"Where are yo-" he started but stopped seeing the shinai in her hand, "Kaoru, you shouldn't be training, that you shouldn't. What about Megumi- dono?"  
  
"What about her?" she said walking down the halls even father. Kenshin sighed and pursued her.  
  
"Kaoru, you shouldn't train. I don't know if your body's fully healed and-"  
  
"You worry too much," Kaoru said waving her hand, "I'll be fine"  
  
"But-"  
  
"You can't stop me"  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
He smiled mischievously and slipped his hand behind her head. He brought their lips together, in a passionate kiss, leaving Kaoru slightly breathless.  
  
"Damn you" She curse, kissing the middle of his scar, "But I'm still training"  
  
"Fine....stubborn koishii" he smiled teasingly  
  
"Baka anata," she said grabbing his hand, "Come watch if you're so worried"  
  
So he followed her into the silent dojo. She began practicing, swinging at invisible opponents and such. He watched her every movement, with a grin. Every time she swung the shinai, his heart thumped. Her movements were so graceful and full of life. He wouldn't mind watching her forever.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
Forever came too soon as Yahiko stormed through the door.  
  
"There's a man here to see you Kenshin!" He said while getting into position to spar Kaoru.  
  
"Very well then" the vagabond said getting up and going to the rice paper door, while stealing one more glance at Kaoru. He made his way to the front gate to see a tall man in police uniform waiting for him.  
  
"Officer Gouro has requested to see you sir." He said motioning to the carriage behind him. Kenshin nodded and excused himself for a moment to go to the kitchen and write a note to the two in the dojo. He quickly came back and headed in the carriage.  
  
After the said two had finished Yahiko said something about going to the Akabeko to save himself for Kaoru's cooking and left. She sighed and went in the kitchen to find Kenshin and some food. There was food, but no Kenshin, just a note addressed to her and Yahiko. She opened it and immediately knew Kenshin's messy handwriting. It was a quick note saying that he was asked to the police station by Saitou and would be home shortly. She sighed  
  
"I guess I'm alone.." she said to no one  
  
@---  
  
"You called?"  
  
Saitou turned to see the short red-headed man he knew too well and smirked, "Yes. We caught that fool that keeps coming after your woman. Follow me."  
  
So he did, down poorly lit hall to a metallic looking door. Saitoy took out the keys and unlocked the door. He took a step back and motioned for Kenshin to go in. Kenshin took a few steps in and saw a man tied up, sitting on a chair, humming.  
  
"Seiji?" when his name was called the man looked up and growled a bit. Then he spit in Kenshin's direction, but missed. (A/N: Ewwww..) Kenshin cocked his head to the side, "That's him all right...How did you find him?" Kenshin inquired turning to Saitou.  
  
"Those fools in the country don't know how to contain an insane prisoner, so he escaped. When I found out I sent a search party out for this mad man. Too bad we didn't catch him before he got to you but..." He suddenly sent an accusing glance at the doorway where three police officer stood, "If someone would do there job right we wouldn't have had this mess!!!!!" The police in the doorway scrambled away quickly, "Anyway, this man was found in a temple in town some where. We brought him in for questioning and he began to ramble on about someone named Sakura, who we later found out was his wife, but he used the Kamiya girl's name sometimes, as if he was getting them confused and they both were just two people in one blur. The man is a class act psycho-path. His wife was killed by a murderer and in revenge HE became a murderer....makes much sense, ne? Well, he went off to other countrys and such, but heard about you for that fool of an operative Sakiyurai Reijiro. Well, this whole sad story sickens me....because I am up to my neck in paper work now. I hope you or that girl don't cause anymore trouble for a while......I don't need more paperwork, got it?"  
  
"Arigato Saitou." Kenshin said as he turned to leave  
  
"Get out of here before I write you up for that sword"  
  
@---  
  
"What lovely flowers!" Kaoru said to herself looking at the garden Kenshin had been taking care of, "This is pathetic...I'm talking to myself...."  
  
"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice called  
  
"Who is there?" Kaoru called back  
  
"You don't remember your best friend?!" a perky voice said pretending to be sad  
  
"Misao!!!!" Kaoru said running to the door embracing her friend  
  
"That's better!" Misao said happily. Suddenly Kaoru took a sharp breath in and held her shoulder. "Kaoru?"  
  
"Its nothing......don't worry" she said shaking her hand in the air, "I can't believe you're here!"  
  
"Me and Aoshi-sama both!" She motioned behind her and Aoshi nodded. Kaoru nodded back and smiled  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have another surprise for you! Do you know....this man?!" She held out her hands like she was showing a new invention, in front of Aoshi  
  
"I know Aoshi-san, yes" Kaoru said confused  
  
"Not Aoshi-sama! Move over Aoshi-sama!!" When he did she did the same gesture to a man behind him. This man was semi-tall, had long golden-brown hair and green eyes. Kaoru stopped suddenly  
  
"Oh Kami-sama!!" she cried loudly  
  
"Kaoru!" a voice down the path from the gate came suddenly. Kaoru knew to well it was Kenshin and in a flash the rurouni was there, "What's the matter, Kaoru?"  
  
"He calls you Kaoru now? Not Kaoru-dono? How sweet!!" Misao said jumping up and down  
  
Kaoru's eyes were still transfixed on the man before her. The man she thought was dead. The man she thought was killed in Tibet.  
  
"Who...?" She tried to ask, "Wha-?.......I can't deal......" she said almost collapsing to the ground but was caught by Kenshin.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin semi-growled with specks of gold in his eyes  
  
"I am Sakiyurai Reijiro sir" the younger man answered  
  
"Get out" Kenshin said menacingly  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Get out" he repeated in the same tone, "And you Shinomori, why did you bring him here?"  
  
"Because he's the real Reijiro, fool, he's not that man named Seiji" Aoshi replied  
  
"Seiji?" the supposed Reijiro said, "What abut him? I met him in Tibet. What trouble has he caused here?"  
  
"That bastard said he was you" Kaoru spoke up talking to 'Reijiro'  
  
"You shouldn't curse like that Kaoru-chan" 'Reijiro' said  
  
"Oh Kami...." Kaoru said  
  
"I'm confused!!!" Misao whined  
  
"Let me explain" Aoshi said, "Seiji posed as Reijiro and attacked the Kamiya girl but has become even more so insane because his wife and the Kamiya girl have become one. Reijiro and the Oniwabannshuu have been keeping in contact because he needed information and we provided"  
  
"And one night I started talking about all that happened in Kyoto" Misao spoke up, "And he recognized you Kaoru"  
  
"I see" Kenshin said loosing the ferocity in his voice, "Gomen nasai Reijiro-san"  
  
"Don't worry" he said waving his hand in the air, "I'm glad someone is here to protect her"  
  
"Reijiro?" Kaoru questioned  
  
He looked at her with soft eyes, she smiled and ran to embrace him  
  
"I'm sorry" she said, "I should've known it wasn't you! My vision was clouded because I was only seeing what I wanted to see and that was you alive!"  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru-chan," He smiled letting go of the girl, "It's not your fault. It's mine for going away in the first place."  
  
"Baka....." she smiled and walked over to Kenshin, who was standing a few steps behind. She took his hand and placed in it Reijiro's, making them shake hands, "Kenshin, Reijiro. Reijiro, Kenshin" she laughed  
  
"Good to meet you Reijiro-san" Kenshin nodded  
  
"I've heard so much about from Misao here. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"And now for dinner!" Kaoru called with a sudden cheerfulness  
  
"Food?" a certain tori-atama called from the gate  
  
"Yes, you can come too Sano!" Kaoru shouted back, "I think we should all go to the Akabeko!"  
  
"Your strangely cheerful, Jou-chan. What going o-" he stopped short upon seeing Reijiro, "You! What did you do to Jou-chan?!"  
  
"Ahh....." Reijiro scratched the back off his head, "Nothing really sir!"  
  
"Sanosuke! Be nice!" Kaoru said pulling his ear, "He's our guest!"  
  
"Nani?!" was all Sanosuke could say before she dragged him off to the Akabeko, promising to explain everything on the way there.  
  
@---  
  
"I propose a toast!" Sanosuke said getting up, sake cup in hand, "To this new guy over here, whom I've forgotten his name! *hiccup*!" a drunken ex- gangster said wobbling on his feet  
  
"The tori-atama had too much to drink again" Megumi said coyly  
  
"What else is new?" Yahiko said stuffing his face  
  
Mean while Reijiro and Kaoru were in a very deep and vivid conversation about someone stealing a watermelon, which neither of them had confessed to doing yet and they were blaming the other. Kenshin watched with a smile on his face, even though part of him was yelling that she'll fall in love with him again. Kaoru turned to Kenshin and started telling Reijiro about all the mishaps they've gone through, and with help from Kenshin was getting Reijiro confused. Reijiro finally said he gave up in understanding what either of them were talking about and that's when Megumi spoke up.  
  
"Basically Reijiro-san, it's just father proof that these two idiots couldn't tell each other they loved them until she almost died with that attack by Seiji!" the kitsune laughed  
  
"Not true!" Kaoru protested  
  
"Ororo...."  
  
Reijiro scratched the back of his head again, "Nope. Still don't get it"  
  
"Kaoru, we should get going!" Misao spoke up, "We have to get back to the hotel"  
  
"None sense, you should stay at the dojo!" she smiled  
  
"But it would be too much trouble, Kaoru-chan" Reijiro said nodding, "You already have many people there"  
  
"If your sure" she said, "I'm too tired to be stubborn today"  
  
"There's a first" Kenshin smiled  
  
"Kenshin!" She grabbed his neck and pretended to choke him  
  
"Ororo...Kaoru!"  
  
She let go and smiled playfully. Megumi rolled her eyes and Misao, Aoshi and Reijiro headed off while Kaoru yelled at them that they better come for breakfast tomorrow"  
  
@---  
  
Kaoru woke the next day to the smell of food. She smiled and began to get dressed quickly. She put on a blue kimono with dark blue sakura petals on it. Then she tied up her hair in a blue ribbon and walked outside happily.  
  
"Good mourning Kenshin" she said as she stepped into the kitchen, "It smells good in here"  
  
"Good mourning Kaoru and thank you" Kenshin answered  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Of course. You can chop those vegetables"  
  
@---  
  
"We're here Kaoru!" Misao's cheery voice came through the halls, "And hungry!"  
  
"I'll be there in a second! You know where the dining room is!"  
  
Kaoru got a tray of tea and brought it outside to her guests. They smiled and talked till the food was served and laughed at Sanosuke and Yahiko stuffing their faces. As the day progressed Kaoru and Reijiro caught up on everything. Including how he found her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Misao, what on earth are you talking about?" I asked the girl next to me, "Giants, men who were burned alive, and......CROSS-DRESSERS???"  
  
"It's true! Right Gramps?" Misao answered me  
  
"Of course, that's all ture"  
  
"Even the part about the man with incredible god-like speed and strength who recovered some life threatening injuries in a month?"  
  
"HAI!" Okina and Misao said together  
  
"I'm interested"  
  
Misao began to talk about this great tale involving many characters and such. But one thing got my attention...  
  
"And then there's my best friend who I battle that creep gay dude with, and her apprentice fought the dude who flies!"  
  
"She has an apprentice? Not many girls study kendo you know"  
  
"I know! But she's real pretty, she has big blue eyes, raven hair and is VERY strong!"  
  
"Wait!" I said choking on my meal, "What's her name?"  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
"Kamiya?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Trust me. I know"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
@---  
  
I can't write anymore! I have writers block! Darn it! Well I have to go fix something in chapter 6 anyway. Apparently, a HUGE part of the story is missing! I don't know WHERE it went But I'll find it! (takes out magnifying glass while Scooby Doo music plays)  
  
I fixed chapter 6 because a huge part of it was missing and I won't be typing for a bit because I sliced my figure..pain..Crawling is playing got to go!  
  
Ciao!!  
  
Are you living in the real world? 


	14. Aishiteru, forever and a day

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Well my finger is ok, but the nail will probably fall off.......ewww  
  
Rina: Why didn't you dance with Eric?  
  
Kaoru-chan: Cause....  
  
Kougura aka Nkechel: you should have!  
  
Rina: Yea!  
  
Kaoru-chan: Shut up  
  
Kougura: No!  
  
Kaoru-chan: I swear if you act like this at my birthday, you're not coming....  
  
Kougura: I'll be good especially around ---  
  
@---  
  
"Reijiro?"  
  
Reijiro turned and saw Kenshin behind him, "Hai?"  
  
"Can I speak with you?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Kenshin lead him to the porch. The sky was a deep blue as Kenshin's violet eyes gazed into it, hesitating to speak with his love's old fellow. The dojo was quiet, Kaoru had gone to bed along with Yahiko, Sano and Megumi went who knows where and Aoshi and Misao went back to the hotel. Reijiro sat, not knowing what to expect from the vagabond, who was currently lost to the world.  
  
"Reijiro-san," Kenshin finally said looking him straight in the eye, "Do you....I mean, Are you still...." Kenshin looked at the ground at a lose of words  
  
"Do I still love Kaoru?" Reijiro finished  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Iie...no, well...." He slumped his shoulders, "I still love her but I'm not in love with her. I guess, well, I love her like a sister"  
  
Kenshin sighed and looked at the stars  
  
"You seem to love her"  
  
"Hai, very much"  
  
"Good." Reijiro smiled, and Kenshin looked at him, "She could use someone like you. Someone to make her happy.....So make sure you do so"  
  
"Hai...."  
  
"To me it seems that I'm not the only one that would be upset if you hurt her" Reijiro smile grew wider  
  
"Hai....Sanosuke is like a brother to her." He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about the beating he got from the said rooster-head for making Kaoru cry  
  
"She's happy?"  
  
"Very much so, I believe"  
  
"Good. To me that's what matters. I hope you can make her happier then I did" He stood up and looked at the stars, "Man, I must have been an idiot to take that job and leave. She must have been upset"  
  
"Hai, but the past doesn't matter to her all that much" Kenshin smiled, "She loves the unworthy one even though he was a...."  
  
"Hittokari?" Reijiro looked at him, and Kenshin nodded, "Misao has a bit of a mouth"  
  
"Yes, well," Kenshin laughed  
  
"I should turn in. I'm sure your tired too, ne?"  
  
"Yes, thank you"  
  
"Anytime. Just keep her happy" Reijiro said turning but slowed down in front of Kaoru's bedroom door, "Good night Kaoru-chan"  
  
Scrambling inside was heard and a ruffle of blankets. Kenshin shook his head and when Reijiro was out of view he went into Kaoru's room. She was lying under the covers, pretending to be asleep. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Koishii, I know you're awake" Kenshin said as she turned over, smiling, "So, are you happy?"  
  
"Very" she sat up and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck. He pulled back slightly and looked at her shoulder. He persuaded her top off just enough to see the scar on her shoulder. He sighed and looked at her  
  
"I sorry," he looked at the scar and fingered it, "I truly am"  
  
"Anata, don't be. I chose to jump in front of that blade. I put myself in danger, not you. And you know what? I did it because I love you, and you wouldn't want to change that, ne?"  
  
"But...."  
  
"No," She looked him in the eye and kissed him on the mouth. When they broke away he rested his head on her un-scared shoulder  
  
"All these sins" he mumbled, "So many lives. And you, a pure spirit who I love, what can I do?"  
  
"Kenshin, I felt barely a thing when that blade came down. I felt love" she rested her head on his, "And you should just live and enjoy yourself. I love you no matter what" she smiled. He looked at her and placed a calloused hand on her face, "Even if you were---"  
  
"The worst killer in Japan?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"How do you know I'm not?"  
  
"You're too kind and gentle to be, my love"  
  
"I see," He said as he kissed her  
  
@---  
  
"Jou-chan! Jou-chan?" Sano called loudly while strutting through the yard, followed by the visitors for Kyoto.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?" Misao called  
  
@---  
  
Kaoru woke up to a pair of arms around her. She smiled and felt the owner of the arms drown himself farther in her hair. She shook her hair and the said person propped himself up on his arm. She turned over and saw Kenshin, smiling, with the rays of sun running down his untied hair. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the bath of sunlight. Kenshin sat up and began to put his gi back on properly. Kaoru sighed, knowing that she'd have to get up to soon. She sat up and looked around to notice that her shirt was on the floor next to her. She began to blush a shade of crimson, being that she only had bandages around her chest. She looked at Kenshin, who was attempting to tame his wild hair into a band, and decided it wasn't that big a deal.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?" Misao's voice came, sounding worried, from behind the rice paper door.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and looked at Kenshin, who sweat dropped.  
  
"I'll be out in a second Misao" Kaoru called to calm down her hyper friend. She got up went to the closet, brushing her hand over the kimonos that occupied it. She pulled out one with sliver butterflies and light pink flowers stitched into dark blue silk-like fabric.  
  
Kenshin came up behind her and tilted his head to the side as he looked at the beautiful kimono.  
  
"It's beautiful, ne?" Kaoru said to him, "It was my mother's. She gave it to me. She said she wore it the day my father proposed and told me to wear it when I was completely happy and content with everything."  
  
"Are you, koishii?"  
  
"Yes" she turned around and kissed him, "Very much"  
  
"I should back breakfast" He said pulling away and going near the door  
  
"Alright" she said as he left the room, "Oh Kenshin, I'll always be happy if you're around"  
  
@---  
  
"Are my eyes deceiving me or did Kenshin just walk out of Jou-chan's room, when no one saw him go in?" an ex-gangster said rubbing his eyes  
  
"Oro???"  
  
"Kenshin, I didn't know you had it in you!" the tori-atama continued  
  
"Ororororo??!?!?" Kenshin's eyes widened, "Sano, nothing happened! Honest!"  
  
"Kenshin, you hentai!" Misao said throwing a few knives that came from nowhere, at him  
  
Reijiro was leaning against a tree, smirking like there was no tomorrow while Aoshi sat on the porch after obviously helping himself to some tea. Sano headed for the kitchen only to find that Yahiko was stuffing his face. Misao went to Kaoru's room for questioning and Kenshin's eyes were still swirling.  
  
Just a normal day at the Kamiya dojo...  
  
@---  
  
"Kaoru?" Misao said looking through the books on the floor while the older girl brushed her hair.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What happened between you and Kenshin last night?"  
  
Kaoru blushed and looked at Misao, "N-nothing, really"  
  
"If you're sure"  
  
@---  
  
"Battousai?" Kenshin flinched at the name and turned to see Aoshi putting down his tea  
  
"You're ki is unsteady, and seemingly nervous. Why is that?"  
  
"Eh heh heh" Kenshin scratched the back of his head  
  
"It has something to do with the Kamiya girl, ne?" (A/N: How does Aoshi refer to Kaoru? I know Saito says 'the Kamiya girl')  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I-uh..."  
  
"The legendary Hittokari Battousai isn't afraid of love, is he?"  
  
"Well, your one to talk," Kenshin said under his breath. Aoshi raised an eyebrow, "Oro"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
@---  
  
Sano leaned against the tree in the yard, pretending to be asleep so that he didn't have to be bothered by anyone. The plan failed when Megumi came through the yard  
  
"Tori-atama, where is Tanuki?"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
"Wake up you lazy ass chicken!"  
  
"Make me"  
  
Megumi got a mischievous look on her face as the ex-gangsters eyes fell closed again. She nudged him and he didn't move. She kicked him. Nothing. She finally leaned over and kissed his cheek. His eyes sprung open and he starred at her  
  
"Jou-chan went for a walk" he said touching his cheek gingerly  
  
"Very well" Megumi said walking away. She suddenly stopped, "Alone?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Baka"  
  
Megumi shook her head and went toward wherever she needed to be. Sanosuke just stared at her.  
  
@---  
  
Kenshin walked through the gate about twenty minutes later. He slipped something in his gi and turned to Sano, who was in a daydream.  
  
"Where were you, Kenshin?" Sano asked, his brain finally registering that Kenshin was standing there  
  
"Out"  
  
Sano gave him a funny face; since when was Kenshin so secretive? Sanosuke tried to get whatever he was hiding out of him, "And that means, what?"  
  
"It means I'd rather not tell you that I wouldn't" he answered going into the dojo.  
  
Kenshin came out a few minutes later and saw Sano still sitting under the same tree.  
  
"Sanosuke?"  
  
The rooster head looked up, "Hai?"  
  
"Where is Kaoru?"  
  
"Went for a walk. Why?"  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
"By the riverbed probably. Why?"  
  
"Alright Sano, I'll be back in a while"  
  
And with that the rurouni disappeared  
  
"I give up" Sano said going into the kitchen for food  
  
@---  
  
'Riverbed.....riverbed....' Kenshin thought as he followed the worn path. The sun was setting when he got to the place he was heading. And there he saw her, standing up, brushing off her beautiful kimono.  
  
'A beautiful kimono for a beautiful woman' he thought, holding his breath  
  
He went toward her silently, in an attempt to catch her off guard. He slipped his hands around her waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around gently. He heard her giggling and smiled, placing her on the ground. He looked at her face, reflecting the beautiful colors in the sky.  
  
"You know you didn't startle me" she smiled  
  
"I can't" he smiled, "You don't fall for my Battousai stunts, ne?"  
  
"Right" Kaoru took his hand and began to walk down the path, away from the direction of the dojo, "Let's walk"  
  
"Koishii, I thought you've been out here on a walk"  
  
"I was" she smiled and entwined their hands, "But I wasn't with you"  
  
They walked down the path, together, at a lower pace. Every once in a they stop to look at the beauty of the iridescent sky. They reached a bridge where the path would soon turn the streets of Tokyo, and stopped. Kaoru went to the side and looked over the edge. Kenshin lifted her up onto the railing so she was seated facing him. She smiled down at him and it reminded him of an angel.  
  
"Koishii?"  
  
"Hia, anata?"  
  
"I need to ask you something"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"I...just.....promise me you'll think about it before you answer. And don't answer because of any other reason then your own. Ok?"  
  
"H-hai..." Kaoru answered a little confused  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin lowered himself and searched for something in his gi, "Would you ever possibly consider.....," he stopped and hide his eyes in his bangs  
  
"Nani, Kenshin?"  
  
"You gave me a home when you knew about my past. You said you didn't care. You loved me anyway" He looked up at her.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip and waited for his next words, hoping they would be what she thought.  
  
He finally spoke, "Kaoru, koishii, would you marry me?"  
  
Time stopped. Kaoru couldn't breath. Kenshin waited, not letting a breath slip.  
  
"Hai!" She finally answered jumping into his arms, "Hai, anata!" Tears began to stream down her face  
  
"Maa maa koishii, maa maa" he laughed. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss and for the two, the world stopped  
  
@---  
  
"They've been out for a while," Megumi said sitting on the porch  
  
"Mmm.." A sleepy Sano answered  
  
"What do you think is keeping them?" Misao asked, practically bouncing up and down  
  
"Himura has proposed to her," Aoshi said slipping tea causing everyone to stop whatever he or she were doing  
  
"Nani?" asked Megumi  
  
"What do you want?" Aoshi said blankly looking at her  
  
"How do you know?" Sano spoke up, "He probably would have told me before you, you tea-sipping-"  
  
Megumi put a hand over his mouth, "Shut up Sano"  
  
"Mff, Mmm, Mrrrr!!!!" Sano tried to say  
  
Reijiro let out a loud snore and everyone looked at him  
  
"Baka"  
  
@---  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin showed her what was in his hand.  
  
She looked and saw a small box. She looked back at him and he nodded. The kendo teacher opened the box and saw a beautiful silver ring, studded with blue sapphires.  
  
"Oh Kami!" Kaoru gasped. Kenshin slipped it on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at the ring.  
  
"Aishiteru"  
  
"Aishiteru"  
  
@---  
  
Well, well, and I'm sure you people thought they wouldn't get married. Ha!  
  
This chapter was to get back at Koishii Sweet  
  
Now, umm, I'm typing this at school, heheh...  
  
MY B-DAY IS IN 2 days!! And I'm getting the entire RK series!! HAHAH If you want to kill me feel free, there are about 9 other people who want to. ......  
  
Song of the day: ummmmmmmmmm......Three Doors Down..forgot the name  
  
Kiss me while I'm still alive, Kill me while I kiss the sky, why the hell do I forget the words, I listen to it every night  
  
One more thing: I miss you guys, Noah and Jonny! I can't wait to see you!  
  
Ciao! 


	15. Bound by Marriage

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 15  
  
IT'S NOT OVER  
  
Hehehehe . . . Sorry for the VERY LONG WAIT . . . Oro kill me if you want!  
  
Now I feel like writing so . . .  
  
@---  
  
6 Months Later . . .  
  
"I'm going out anata" Kaoru called slipping out of the gate  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin walked over to the gate and caught his wife's arm, "Where?"  
  
"Umm . . ." she looked down the road, "To Megumi's"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're acting like my father" she rolled her eyes, "I just want to talk"  
  
"Alright" he let of her arm, "If there's nothing wrong"  
  
"Nothing at all" she smiled and walked down the path  
  
For the past six months, the Kamiya dojo has been a picture perfect house. Kenshin and Kaoru have been bound under holy matrimony and Kaoru still hits Yahiko with a bokken when he gets out of line. Sanosuke went off to travel and Megumi said she was leave to her hometown soon. Life was good to Kaoru. She had a loving husband, her own dojo, and an obscure family all over Japan. She was pretty optimistic.  
  
She walked down the worn path and remembered times long past. She was near the river, and remembered a sad goodbye, a warm welcoming home and a promise that she will be with someone forever. She walked on and soon doctor Genzai's clinic was in view. She sighed and thought about why she was here . . .  
  
@---  
  
"So you aren't sure what's going on?" the older female doctor said  
  
"I think I might but . . .I don't know for sure" Kaoru answered looking down at her hands  
  
"You stupid girl!" Megumi admonished, "You think you could get away with doing that with Ken-san and that this wouldn't happen?"  
  
"Oro?" Kaoru blushed, using her husband's favorite phrase  
  
Megumi sighed, "That didn't come out right . . . You're pregnant baka!!"  
  
Kaoru gasped, "Kami, Megumi you made me think I was dieing or something!" she got up and hugged the fox-lady, "This is truly a blessing!"  
  
"You damn lucky girl!" Megumi laughed. Megumi gave her some tips on things that she should and shouldn't do. "So, how are you gonna tell Kenshin?"  
  
"I don't know" she sighed, "I really don't know"  
  
@---  
  
"How am I going to tell him? It should be special I guess . . . hmmm . . . I know"  
  
Kaoru smiled and looked for a paper and pen  
  
@---  
  
Kenshin,  
  
I went for a walk down by the riverbed, come if you'd like  
  
Kaoru  
  
Kenshin read the note and blinked. Lately he hadn't seen much of his beloved wife and any chance he got to spend time with her was fine with him. He untied the cord from around his gi and walked to the door, smiling.  
  
The old path brought many memories to him. Memories of goodbyes, warm welcomes home and eternal promises. He smiled and saw Kaoru in the distance, looking out at the fireflies over the river.  
  
She looked up and smiled, "I'm happy you came"  
  
"I am as well" he mumbled quietly  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Nothing, I just missed you"  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better I missed you very much"  
  
"It's funny" he laughed slightly, "We live in the same house, and the same room, and yet we still miss each other?"  
  
Kaoru laughed as well, "We don't see each other as much during the day the past week"  
  
"Where have you been going?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute, but more importantly I need to tell you something else"  
  
"Nani?" he turned to face her and froze suddenly. He then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her  
  
"Kenshin!" she chuckled, "Wait till I tell you"  
  
"I already know" he smiled hugging her tightly, "I already know." He lifted her off the ground and spun her a few times till he got a satisfying giggle. "Koishii, I'm overjoyed . . ."  
  
"Are we talking about the same thing?" she looked questioningly  
  
"I'm going to be a father!" he spun her again  
  
"No fair! How?"  
  
"I could tell by your aura . . . it's different then it usually is, like there was an extra note in a song. I was waiting for you to tell me though" he smiled and breathed her smell in deep, becoming intoxicated on jasmine once again  
  
"You cheater!" she laughed, kissing his scarred cheek, "You're going to be a father . . ." she said softly  
  
"Hai"  
  
"And . . . I'm going to be a mother" she sighed, "It feels like I'm dreaming"  
  
"I hope not, koishii" he ran his fingers through her black silk-like hair. With a sudden change in his tone he said, "Sessha is going to be a father!"  
  
Kaoru laughed, "No more sessha! YOU are going to be a father!"  
  
"But sessha feels that he is not-"  
  
"Shut up!" she scolded him, "I don't want to hear anything about you being unworthy!"  
  
"Alright sessha won't say anything" he smiled  
  
Kaoru sighed then smiled back, "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" he said kissing her  
  
@---  
  
So tired . . . must post . . . hope readers like . . .  
  
Anyway, it's really early and I want to put this up so no one else thinks that this is the end of the story (or that 14 was) anyhow, I was in a very interesting chat room the other day with my school friends . . . Hmmm, I never talk to them online . . . I think I know why . . . (you know what I'm talking about Koishii Sweet! Heheh  
  
Song of the day: . . . . . . . .I don't know, how about 1/3 Rurouni Kenshin ending #? Heh . . . I don't know the words though . . . And I'm too lazy to go on animelyrics.com right now  
  
So, sorry it was short  
  
Ciao!! 


	16. Secrets?

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Heeellloooo  
  
I'm back, and drunker on life then ever . . .but I'm tired and about to fall asleep in front of this computer . . .  
  
Let's go . . . before I fall sleep  
  
@---  
  
"Yo! Jou-chan!" Sano called through the dojo, where are yooooouuuu???" He walked down the hall and knocked on Kenshin and Kaoru's room shoji, "Is a Ms. Kaoru Himura in there?" he called, using one of his new favorite nicknames  
  
"Hold on Sano" Kaoru's voice came from the other side. Sano leaned against the wall and waited while hearing the sounds of ruffling clothing and such. He laughed to himself as Kaoru walked out, obi messy and hair down, yawning.  
  
"What happened Jou-chan?" he asked smudgy  
  
"Hush up Sano, before I show you what a bokken to the head feels like"  
  
"Whoa, someone's not happy today. And that's a pain I've already felt"  
  
Kaoru ignored him and walked into the kitchen where Kenshin was trying to make breakfast; Sano looked at him and noticed he was unusually quiet with an aloof look on his face. Kaoru excused herself and walked out. Sano walked up to Kenshin  
  
"So good buddy, what goes on?" he smiled standing behind the short man  
  
"Nothing at all Sano"  
  
Sano's eye twitched, "Don't try to keep a secret from me Kenshin . . . I will find out!"  
  
"Sanosuke leave him alone" Kaoru's voice came behind him. He turned and noticed that her hair was done properly as was her obi. But one thing was different: her hair was tied in a bun at the nape on her neck, instead of a ponytail at the top of her head.  
  
"Yo, Ms. Jou-chan, what's up with your hair?"  
  
She blinked and walked up to Kenshin, to help with the breakfast, "Nothing . . . why?"  
  
"Cause you tied it different"  
  
Kenshin turned and smiled at Kaoru, "I think she looks lovely that I do"  
  
Kaoru smiled and began to chop some vegetables and Kenshin continued, "But if you don't mind me asking, why the new style, my love?"  
  
"I don't know . . . Guess I need a change"  
  
Sano laughed, "Isn't being married change enough, Ms. Kaoru Himura"  
  
She shook her head, "Never mind Sano"  
  
"Anyway, why don't you tell me what you two have been keeping secret?" Sano asked. They both looked at each other and fell silent. Sano sat down on the floor behind them, "Tell me! Come on! I know you're hiding something!"  
  
"Sano . . ." Kenshin started to say but Kaoru cut in  
  
"You're right"  
  
"I am?" Sano looked at her, "Oh yeah, I am"  
  
"You have always been there to help us Sano, I don't think it would be right to not tell you at least, ne Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai. Sano just don't tell everyone"  
  
"Alright . . ." he said questioningly. Kaoru dried off her hands and sat in front of Sano who raised an eyebrow, "You pregnant, little miss?"  
  
Kaoru's eye twitched as she said quietly, "Why . . . does . . . everyone I tell . . . already . . . GUESS!!" She said standing up and leaning against the counter  
  
Kenshin laughed and put an arm around his wife, "Maa maa" he then turned to Sano who was grinning, "It's true. But Megumi said it's a dangerous time until after three months so we don't want to tell many people in case something happens, alright Sano?"  
  
"Hai" he stood up and smiled, walking over to Kaoru, "You're gonna be a mother," he said throwing his long arms around her small body and laughing, "Our Jou-chan is gonna be an okaa-san!"  
  
"Sanosuke . . ." she said her eyes filling with tears, "You're gonna be an uncle!"  
  
"I am, aren't I?" he turned to Kenshin, "and the wandering idiot who said that Kaoru would never love him back is gonna be a father!" he slapped the said idiot on the back  
  
"Oroooooo . . . . . . . ." Kenshin tripped backwards into the counter  
  
"So Sanosuke," Kaoru asked changing the subject, "How's Megumi?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her and turned a bit red, "H-how should I know?"  
  
Kenshin laughed, "Where's Yahiko?"  
  
"The Akabeko" Kaoru said sitting down at the table, "He told me this mourning"  
  
"I see" Kenshin said putting the food on the table  
  
@---  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why do I feel so afraid?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm afraid that my past will hurt this child"  
  
Kaoru turned over in their futon to face her husband, "We can protect it, and I'm sure"  
  
"It's a he, koishii"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The child is a boy"  
  
"How do you know that? It might be a girl"  
  
"I can tell" he smiled and rubbed his eyes, "So are you going to tell me why you changed your hair?"  
  
"You do not approve?"  
  
"What ever you want that makes you happy is fine, but I want to know why"  
  
"Well, I guess I feel like I'm older now and I am going to have a child so I guess I feel more like a normal woman"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"I don't know, I feel like I'm such a tomboy that maybe now that I've settled down, people will stop judging me because I'm a kendo instructor"  
  
"I see" he smiled, "But you've never really cared what people think of you"  
  
"I know it's strange but if you don't like it I'll go back to my normal hair style"  
  
"No, no, I was just worried something was wrong and you look very cute" he said kissing her cheek  
  
"Mmm . . ."  
  
@---  
  
"It's been three and a half months" Kaoru said happily walking to the Akabeko, "Finally we'll tell our friends"  
  
She walked there smiling knowing that Kenshin and everyone else were waiting at the restaurant for her. She had asked them to come there but something came up and she was delayed. She had told Kenshin to go without her, much to his dislike. And now she was on her way, dressed in a red kimono with yellow and orange flowers and other designs on it. And of course, her hair was now tied in a bun at the nape of her neck. The sun was setting and she quickened her pace  
  
"Hey pretty lady" she turned around to see a larger man come up behind her, "What do you say me and you go get a drink?"  
  
"No sir, I am busy right now" she kept walking without looking back  
  
"No isn't what I want to hear" he grabbed her wrist, "What's a perty lady like you doing walking around alone?"  
  
She back away, smelling alcohol on his breath, "Sir, let me go now"  
  
"Uhh . . . no" he smiled and leaned forward  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed  
  
Suddenly a voice came from no where, "Get your filthy hands off her, now"  
  
The drunkard turned and laughed, "Mr. Mouse Man is trying to play the hero. Well you talk big for someone with no power"  
  
Kaoru looked around the fat man to see none other then, "Kenshin!"  
  
The man laughed, "You know him?"  
  
"I'll ask you again," Kenshin put a hand on his sword, "Get your disgusting hands off my wife"  
  
"Wife, you say?" the man grinned, "Don't make me laugh"  
  
Another voice came from behind the man, "Wanna hear something else that will make you laugh?" The man spun around and Sanosuke was standing there. He looked up and smiled, "I don't know if you know me or not, but she's my good friend and she's gonna have a kid right now so we're both pretty protective of her so you should watch"  
  
"Y-your fighter for hire Zanza!" he man said throwing Kaoru to the ground  
  
"Glad to know I'm still known" he smiled, "Anyway, you better apologize to Jou-chan right now"  
  
The man looked down at Kaoru, "Uh sorry Miz' it won't happen again"  
  
Kaoru sat on the floor and looked at Kenshin who walked over to help her up. Sano looked at the man and he jumped and ran. Then the ex-gangster looked at Kaoru, "You ok Jou-chan? I hope he didn't do nothing to you while we weren't here"  
  
"I'm fine" she said breathing in heavily  
  
"Are you sure koishii?" Kenshin looked at Kaoru  
  
"Yes" she smiled, "Thank you"  
  
"Was nothing Mrs." Sano smiled enjoying all the new nicknames he called Kaoru now that she was married  
  
"Let's go then" Kaoru smiled  
  
Kenshin nodded and Sanosuke began to walk ahead. Kaoru started to walk but soon felt an arm around her back and under her legs and she was lifted off the ground  
  
She laughed realizing that Kenshin had picked her up, "Put me down!"  
  
Sano looked behind him and smiled as the stubborn rurouni kept walking, not listening to his wife. Kaoru sighed and put her head back so it hung over his arm  
  
"You are a stubborn idiot"  
  
"And you're a beautiful stubborn woman" he smiled and kissed her cheek  
  
@---  
  
Sooooooooooooooooooooooo?? I don't know where EXACTLY I'm ending it but I will soon probably by 20  
  
Anyway, New York and Cherry Blossoms is taking off! Only on the 8th chapter and I got 40 reviews! For This fic, I was on chapter 13ish before that happened! Oh my word!  
  
Song of the day: hmmmm . . . . how about Key of the Twilight from .Hack//Sign  
  
Come with me in the Twilight of a summer night for a while, Tell me of a story never ever told in the past, Take me back to the land, where my yearnings were born, the key to open the door is in your hand, now fly me there  
  
Heh . . . . .  
  
Well, I wanna post this so  
  
Ciao! 


	17. Everlasting Love: Ends and Beginings

Counterfeit Love  
  
Chapter 17  
  
I'M SORRY!!!!  
  
Well, sorry for the wait, but this is winding down and my other fic, New York and Cherry Blossoms, was booming and not to mention Gunshot Roses!!  
  
Well, I hope that this LAST CHAPTER will settle well with you. I really enjoyed this fic, an I hope you did too  
  
---  
  
7 months later . . .  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin spoke softly too his wife over a young baby boy.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to Kenshin," she mumbled slightly  
  
"And I love you," he said to the young baby boy in between them  
  
The baby nestled closer to his mother and seemingly smiled in his sleep. Kenshin smiled and leaned over to kiss Kaoru, who was already asleep.

------------

"Hey Jou-chan!" Sano said waving from the gate. Kaoru waved and continued to sweep. Sano walked over and took the room, "I'll do it."  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Kaoru said suspiciously. "You want money don't you?"  
  
"No, just don't wanna see a lay in distress go un-helped."  
  
"Distress?"  
  
"Yeah know, that big lump on you?" Sano laughed. "Oh wait that's your pregnant stomach!"  
  
"Sano!!" Kaoru smacked him in the back of the head. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Seriously, I just wanna help you out, at least till you got that little boy to help you and do the chores. But then I'll have to teach him how to get out of it!" Sano laughed again.  
  
"You will not! He'll be good and learn well from me!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah . . . he'll learn . . . I'm gonna teach that kid how to throw punches and gamble and . . ."  
  
"You most certainly will not!" Kaoru barked, "I won't let you ruin him like you did Yahiko! That boy always has his mind in the gutter!"  
  
"Whatever . . . you didn't say anything to Kenshin when he went gambling"  
  
"He did what?!" Kaoru said getting up to find the old rurouni. She found him sitting in front of a wash basin, "Kenshin Himura, have you ever gone gambling?!"  
  
"Oro . . . Kaoru-dono, did Sanosuke tell you that?"  
  
"It's true?!" she yelled. "But it's illegal!"  
  
"So's carryin that sword!!" Sano yelled from across the yard  
  
"I know but . . . I don't think I would want our son to pick that up! Kenshin?"  
  
"Oro . . . Kaoru-dono, I really only went once with Sano." Kenshin grimaced, "And I'm not going again that I most certainly am not"  
  
"Alright," Kaoru said skeptically, while moving  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I really do not like gambling" Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Yeah but he's got the best eye in the place! He won me a lot of money!" Sano called again  
  
"Oh, gosh . . ." Kaoru sighed

---------------------

Kaoru woke, and sat straight up. She looked down and saw Kenji sleepy quietly. She thought of her dream . . . or rather, her remembrance. She looked at Kenshin who slept as quietly as Kenji. She smiled and thought of Sanosuke, wherever he was now. Kaoru closed her eyes and laid down, a single tear escaping.  
  
---  
  
As the months past, Kenji had grown into a bright and happy young child. He was quiet but with a mother like his everyone thought he'd grow out of it. Everyone had been happy for the couple, but had soon begun to leave . . .  
  
First was Sanosuke, who got into some trouble and fled. They got letters from him every so often but they hadn't seen him in months. Kaoru missed him, and the way he teased her, but she knew she had to let him go and roam the world. She had cried when she received a letter that stated how deeply he really cared for all his make-shift family. He had written how he had always loved Kaoru like a sister and always would. No matter where in the world he went.  
  
Then was Megumi, who lefted for Aizu to start a clinic. She wrote saying how happy she was and that if they ever needed anything, to just call. She had come by, but only for a day or so; she never was able to stay long.  
  
Yahiko, who was nearing 15, went to live in Sano's row house to give Kenshin and Kaoru –privacy-. Tae told them that once in a while she saw Tsubame go home with him . . . Yahiko came to the dojo a lot and helped out with various things. Kaoru was proud him, he turned out to be a really good kid, despite the horrible upbringing. Kaoru would laugh and say how she wonders how Yahiko go to be such a good man.  
  
---  
  
One fine June afternoon, Kaoru sat with Kenji on her lap on a blanket in a cherry blossom groove. Kenshin sat near her and they were softly talking amongst themselves. Kenshin was pretending to steal Kenji's nose when a loud voice came shooting through the summer's breeze.  
  
"Kaoru!!!!!"  
  
A girl with black hair that had a red tint came running over. She had charcoal hakamas, a pink gi and black boots. Her hair that was to her back was flying loosely in the wind. A tall man with an overcoat and black hair trailed behind her.  
  
"Misao!!" Kaoru said getting up and rushing over. With her free arm, she hugged her friend. "I'm so happy you could make it!"  
  
"Anything for you Kaoru!" Misao said. She put her arms out to Kenji and he gladly went to her. He loved when his Aunt Misao came to visit. "Oh Kenji," she said spinning him, "You're getting too cute!"  
  
Kaoru sat back down next to Kenshin and Misao walked over with Kenji on her hip. The man trailed Misao yet again and sat.  
  
"Aoshi, so good to see you!" Kaoru said acknowledging him.  
  
He smiled and nodded at her, "You have a very handsome son."  
  
"Thank you," Kaoru said smiling.  
  
"And Himura," Aoshi said to Kenshin, "How does it feel to be a father?"  
  
Kenshin smirked, "It's wonderful . . . although he can be a handful that he can."  
  
Misao raised the little boy into the air, "But he's so adorable!"  
  
"Kaoru!" Yahiko called, waving at her. Tsubame was following him and had a smile. When they came over, Tsubame scooped up Kenji and she and Misao tickled the young boy. Yahiko said hello to Aoshi began a conversation with Kenshin and Aoshi about how women came take the longest time to get ready.  
  
"Oh!" Misao shrieked. "I just remembered! Someone came to say hello, Kaoru!" Misao got up and went by the path. She disappeared from site and came back with a familiar man.  
  
Kaoru rose to her feet, "Reijiro . . .?" The man smiled and quickened his pace. "Reijiro! So good to see you!" she hugged him lightly. "It's been years!" Reijiro smiled and nodded to everyone. Kaoru sat down and smiled.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Misao-chan! Ken-san!" another voice said coming toward them fast. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Misao turned. Megumi came rushing across the groove. "Hey! You can't start a party with out me!" she smiled as she sat down next to them. Kaoru leaned over and hugged her while greetings were exchanged.  
  
Kaoru looked around at everyone who was so happily talking and eating. She sighed and looked up at the sky thinking of the one person who wasn't here.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, still holding onto the honorific in public. "What's troubling you?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that everyone's here . . . except . . ."  
  
"That stupid tori-atama," Megumi sighed.  
  
"Last I heard, he was in Shanghai," Yahiko said sighing. "That was where the last letter was from anyway."  
  
"Yes . . . perhaps we'll see him soon," Kenshin nodded.  
  
Kaoru looked at her husband and smiled, "Perhaps."  
  
---  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi and Kenji walked toward the dojo. Misao and Aoshi said they had some business to attend to and Reijiro had to come. Yahiko and Tsubame had to the Akabekco. Megumi held Kenji and bounced him up and down as they walked. Kenshin and Kaoru watched, and smiled. Kenshin slipped his hand into hers and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, a voice came from the dojo gate, "I've been waitin' here forever!! Shessh, don't you keep it unlocked anymore?"  
  
Kaoru stopped dead and saw Sano leaning against the doorframe. His hair was longer and he looked rougher, but it as still the same old Sanosuke. "S- Sano?" she took a few steps ahead of Kenshin.  
  
"Hey, Jou-chan!" Sanosuke grinned. Kaoru ran toward him and threw her arms around him. He swung her around and smiled down at her, "Miss me?"  
  
"Baka! Of course I have!" she shouted.  
  
"Yo Kenshin!" Sano held out his hand. Kenshin took it gladly and they exchanged silent words that only they could understand. Sano grin widened, "You're enjoying being father, aren't you?"  
  
"Very much so," Kenshin nodded.  
  
Megumi stood there holding Kenji with her mouth open. The reason that provoked her most to go back to Aizu was that Sano had just up and left. Sano turned toward her and smirked, "Hey fox."  
  
She took a step toward him and he stooped his head so their lips met. Megumi closed her eyes and put her free hand on his shoulder. Sano stepped back and smiled as he picked up Kenji. Megumi stared at him. Not even words had he offered her as an explanation. Just a kiss?  
  
That's Sanosuke Sagara for you.  
  
Everyone went inside and Kaoru offered to make tea. Kenshin followed her into the kitchen and brought Kenji along.  
  
Kaoru laughed when they were out of earshot of Sano and Megumi. "Those two certainly are strange."  
  
"Mmm," Kenshin replied as he sat Kenji on the counter. Kenji grabbed a carrot and began to munch on it as his parents laughed.  
  
"Mmm," the little boy smiled as he mimicked his father.  
  
Kenshin leaned over and kissed his wife. Kenji smacked his lips and giggled.  
  
"Someone's talkative today!" Kaoru laughed. Kenshin placed the boy on his shoulders and they walked out with Kaoru following them, holding the tea tray.  
  
When they walked in the room where they had left Megumi and Sano, it was apparent that they had been doing more then talking. Sano was grinning conceitedly while Megumi ran her hand through her hair and thanked Kaoru for the tea.  
  
Sano asked if he could stay the night, since he had no money for a hotel. Megumi shook her head, "Some things never change."  
  
Kaoru nodded, "And some things do greatly." Megumi blushed, knowing what she was referring to.  
  
Sano flicked his toothpick into the empty bowl that was before him, "Guess so." Megumi looked at him and he smirked.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Kaoru bounced Kenji up and down and he giggle.  
  
Sano took Megumi's hand and brought her outside. He stared at the night sky and didn't say a word.  
  
Kaoru stuck her head out of the door in hopes to catch some drift of conversation. Kenshin laughed and pulled her back in by her obi.  
  
"Leave them be. It's been a while," he smiled.  
  
"You messed up my obi . . ." Kaoru said near growling.  
  
"Oro . . ."  
  
Kenji giggled, "Oro!"  
  
Kaoru looked down at her son, who had mimicked his father's favorite saying. She laughed and sat next to Kenshin. He put his arm around her and sighed.  
  
Outside, Sanosuke had yet to say a single word to Megumi and she was getting a bit angry.  
  
"Sa- . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry," he cut her off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I left . . . then came back and just kissed you like that expecting everything to be normal . . . I'm sorry."  
  
"Sanosuke . . . you moron," she sighed. "I'm not someone that would allow herself to be kissed if she wish to be. You really are an idiot . . ."  
  
"Megumi . . ."  
  
"I'm happy your back, but I know it won't be for long . . . and you know I can't go with you, I have my clinic in Aizu to worry about. Please, just forget about me and go ahead and marry some foreign girl." Megumi sighed.  
  
"You really want that? Is there someone else for you?" Sano asked.  
  
"No, but . . ."  
  
"You never loved me?"  
  
"It's just . . ."  
  
"Not your type?"  
  
"I just don't . . ."  
  
By this time a grin was on his face, "Not handsome enough?"  
  
"Sano! Let me finish! I don't want to be hurt is all!!" Megumi shouted.  
  
"Is that all?" he grinned and put his arms around her. "Why would I ever hurt a pretty little fox like you?"  
  
She leaned on him, "Sano . . ."  
  
"Look, I know I'm unreliable, and immature, and a free-loader, and a jerk and a whole bunch of other stuff I'm sure you could think of, but . . . I really never intentionally wanted to hurt you. I had to travel, being cooped up just isn't my style . . . please forgive me." He pulled her closer.  
  
"Are you planning on staying?"  
  
"I don't know . . ." he sighed. "I wanna travel, but I want you by my side even more . . ."  
  
She looked up at him, surprised.  
  
---  
  
"What is he doing? Proposing? This is rude!" Kaoru huffed from inside.  
  
"Kaoru, you shouldn't really worry about them," Kenshin smiled.  
  
"I'm not worried, I'm frustrated! I wanna listen!"  
  
"No, no, that's not right and you know very well it isn't," Kenshin laughed.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Oro . . ."  
  
---  
  
"So what will you do?"  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue . . ." Sanosuke sighed. For the second time in his life, Sanosuke didn't know which path to follow. The first being the fall of the Sekihotai where he became a fighter for hire.  
  
"I want to go with you . . ." Megumi whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe . . . maybe I could study in other places, like Germany, who have advanced medical knowledge . . . and I could help those who are poor and can't afford medical attention. Sanosuke . . . would you let me?" Megumi pleaded.  
  
---  
  
"She's not serious, is she?"  
  
"Kaoru, sit down . . ." Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Hush . . ."  
  
---  
  
"Uh . . . Megumi . . . do you really want to? It's a rough life, and you know not very cleanly . . ." Sano scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Please?"  
  
---  
  
"What is she doing? What about Aizu?"  
  
"Kaoru . . ."  
  
"I mean this is sudden . . ."  
  
"Kaoru . . ."  
  
"At least they'll together, I guess . . ."  
  
"KAORU LEAVE THEM BE!!" Kenshin barked. Kaoru stared at him and he sighed, "Leave them to be alone . . ."  
  
"Oh no you don't, Kenshin Himura!" Kaoru shouted back. "You don't yell at me like that! Did you forget gave BIRTH to YOUR son?" Kaoru smacked him in the head.  
  
"Oro . . ."  
  
---  
  
"Megumi, it's up to you . . ."  
  
"I want to go . . ."  
  
"Well . . . then . . . I guess we should be going . . ." Sano said abruptly.  
  
"What?! I have to take care of some things before we leave!" Megumi looked at him surprised.  
  
"Alright, but you can't be to long, I'm on the boat that leaves in a week."  
  
"Don't worry about me . . . Why don't you go spend some time with Kaoru- chan before you go. She missed you an awful lot . . ."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
They walked into the sitting and saw Kenji asleep o the floor, Kenshin passed out, and Kaoru red in the face.  
  
"What happened here?" Sanosuke questioned.  
  
Kenshin mumbled from his place on the floor, "Never try to teach a 24 year old woman manners . . ."  
  
"Mou! 23! You don't even know your own wife's age! Some manners!" Kaoru huffed.  
  
"Yeah well . . . guess you heard, Jou-chan?" Sano sighed.  
  
"Heard what? Hmm? I didn't hear anything!" Kaoru said, trying to play innocent.  
  
"You're a lousy liar and a spy . . . Anyway, Good news, eh?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, "Of course . . ."  
  
"Well . . . uh . . . I'm gonna retire . . . it's been a long day for me," Sanosuke said getting up.  
  
"Sure . . ." Kaoru smiled.  
  
Sanosuke hugged her lightly, "Good night, Jou-chan. Kenshin." He left the room.  
  
Kaoru smiled as he left and said to Kenshin, "He's never been like that before."  
  
"Like you said Kaoru, some things change greatly," Kenshin nodded. "Right, Megumi-dono?"  
  
Megumi stood at the doorway, watching Sano's retreating figure, "Mm-hmm."  
  
---  
  
A week soon past, and Megumi and Sanosuke were getting ready to set sail for Shanghai. Everyone stood at the dock, and with tearful eyes watched the couple get on the boat. Kaoru, who was holding Kenji, waved to Sano, choking back tears and said, "Don't forget us now! We'll always be waiting here at home for you two!"  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru; Tokyo will always be my home!" Sano called back.  
  
Yahiko grinned, "Give your lady a kiss, Sano!" Misao elbowed him and he laughed, "What?"  
  
But, as instructed, Sanosuke leaned over and kissed Megumi on the lips. He looked back at Yahiko and winked while Megumi blushed.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin!" Sano called out again. "Don't forget! You gotta promise to take care of Jou-chan! If you don't, I'll have to kick your ass from here to kingdom come!"  
  
Kenshin laughed and nodded, "Of course."  
  
"And weasel girl! Good luck with Shinomori!"  
  
"HEY!!!!!" Misao yelled and turned red. She threw some kunai at Sano's head, but missed intentionally, "You jerk!!"  
  
"And Shinomori!" Sano called out. "Uh . . . keep sipping that tea!"  
  
Aoshi shifted, but a slight smile appeared on his face. Megumi shouted at Sano to shut up because he was making a fool of himself and Sano said at this point, he didn't care.  
  
The boat sailed away, slowly, into the horizon and the couple disappeared. Tears streamed Kaoru's face and her husband placed his arm around her. "They'll be back again," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Kaoru, cheer up!" Yahiko grinned. She looked at Yahiko and smiled.  
  
"Let's go back to the dojo," she said softly. "I'll make some lunch for everyone."  
  
Misao took Kenji from Kaoru as they headed towards home. Aoshi watched Misao fondly and Yahiko came up behind him and whispered something in his ear. Aoshi stepped back from Yahiko and shook his head. Yahiko laughed and ran ahead toward Misao to play with Kenji.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked behind everyone else, slowly. Kaoru walked on Kenshin's left side while his arm rested on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled down. She noticed his scar and reached out to touch it. He smiled again and said, "Its lighter, ne?"  
  
"Hai . . ."  
  
"It's because of you Kaoru . . . Your love and your warmth . . . and our son . . ." he looked toward Kenji.  
  
"He'll be a handsome young man, won't he?" she giggled.  
  
"Yes, with your brilliant eyes."  
  
"And your loving spirit," she rested her head on his shoulder. "And your gorgeous features."  
  
"Is that how you view me, huh?" Kenshin laughed. "Gorgeous?"  
  
She laughed, "If you only knew . . ." She brushed some hair out of his face and he smiled.  
  
Misao watched them silently. Yahiko noticed her silence and laughed, "Wow, what's wrong? You're quiet!"  
  
"Huh? Oh . . ." Misao turned back forward and smiled lightly.  
  
Yahiko noticed Kenshin and Kaoru and knew what she had been looking at. "You and Aoshi not getting too far, huh?"  
  
"It's just that, even though he'll talk to me, he never shows ay sign of liking me . . . at all. I wish he'd see me as a grown woman for once . . . I'm freaking 22!" Misao turned red with anger. "Just because I'm kinda short, and don't have as nice a figure as other women, doesn't mean I'm not an adult!"  
  
"Of course it doesn't," said a voice, but it wasn't Yahiko's. Misao turned red as she saw Aoshi walking next to her. Yahiko took Kenji from her and walked a little bit away, to give them privacy. Aoshi sighed and smiled at Misao. She made a sour face and looked ahead. "Misao . . ."  
  
Misao was completely red, "Go ahead and just tell me I'm not old enough to understand . . ."  
  
"Is that what you want to hear?"  
  
"That's what you're going to say . . . isn't it?"  
  
"No . . . I was going to tell you that I would wish for us to go out together later. Perhaps to Sae's sister's restaurant. That is, if you want to."  
  
Misao turned redder, if it was possible, and nodded.  
  
"It seems," Kenshin commented to Kaoru, "that today is the beginning of new things, rather then the end of old."  
  
"I guess so . . . Which means, I shouldn't be sad . . . everything will be alright, won't it?"  
  
"I truly hope so Kaoru." He kissed his wife's head and they walked toward the gate.  
  
---  
  
A man sat in a dark corner.  
  
"Do you see them? I know you see them . . ."  
  
A guard turned around, "Eh?"  
  
Another guard said, "Don't listen to that one, he's mental."  
  
"I know you see them . . . Don't you see the sakura petals? They are all around me."  
  
A pause . . .  
  
"They float around me to remind me of her love . . . My love . . . And her love . . . HIS love . . . don't you see? It's forever . . . My love; my woman; my only will be waiting for me . . . Always. And his love will always stay with him. Don't you see? Don't you see the love? It stays forever . . ."  
  
Another pause . . .  
  
"No matter what . . . she will always love him. No matter what, their love stays true. That is true love . . . that is what it is . . . That is what I had. I had her; a woman. A beautiful and wonderful woman. Just like her. He is lucky she still lives . . . and I almost took that away from him . . . I've never realized what I've done takes away peoples happiness . . . Never did I think, because my happiness, my life, and my love was taken away so I thought an eye for an eye . . . tooth for a tooth . . . love for a love . . . Why did I . . .?"  
  
Again, a pause . . .  
  
"I saw them though . . . they were so happy . . . I am glad she lives . . . She is my living sakura petal, but she is his . . . she belongs to him . . . Always . . . because they love each other . . . and theirs is a love, that will not be broken no matter what . . . not even death will stop those two . . . To love someone with that ferocity is . . . inconceivable."  
  
The guards stared at him . . .  
  
"Don't you see? Don't you see true love? Don't you see the petals . . . the beautiful sakura petals . . . My beautiful love, and his lovely woman . . . his lovely woman . . . the Hitokari . . . the Battousai . . . Incredible that even he . . . has love . . . just as I . . . have . . . mine . . ."  
  
The man slumped over and his final breath passed through his lips, whispering, "Sakura . . ."  
  
The one guard stared at the other, "Maybe he wasn't so crazy after all . . ."  
  
"Get Saito in here . . . we gotta clean this up . . ." the other said. He looked at the dead body of a murderer, "May you find rest with your girl in the after life . . ."  
  
---  
  
Kenshin sat straight up, "Kaoru!" He breathed heavily and stared at the dark room. He turned to one side of the futon; Kaoru wasn't there. He turned to the other side; she wasn't there. He panicked and held his breath, while beginning to rise from the futon.  
  
He heard small footsteps coming toward him, and felt the aura of his wife. He didn't rest until he saw her figure sit down on the futon. She looked up at him and he sighed deeply and fell backwards onto the futon.  
  
"You worry so much," she giggled. "Kenji had been crying, so I went to calm him."  
  
"I see . . ."  
  
She lay down and nestled closer to him. "Did you have a dream?" she asked, knowing that sometimes the revolution haunted him.  
  
"Not about what you think . . . it was about you. I dreamt you were killed."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Kaoru? Do you believe in everlasting love?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
"Love that will never die? Yes . . . I believe . . . because that is what I feel for you." She turned over and rested her forehead on his chest. "Will you love me forever, Kenshin?"  
  
"Kaoru, I will love you beyond the end of eternity . . ."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Truly."  
  
Kaoru reached upward and the married couple kissed.  
  
Since their first meeting, the fate of Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya was sealed.  
  
Everlasting Love . . . Nothing Counterfeit about that.  
  
---  
  
Well . . . it's over . . . and as Boy George says on "I love the 80's: Strikes Back" Break up songs of the 80's:  
  
Are you prepared to let go now?  
  
I'm not and I know for certain that Nkechele isn't!!! Haha!! But, I want it to be over, but I enjoyed writing it. I know the writing is horrible and there are spelling stuff and stuff wrong, but what can I do? It was my first POSTED fic, so I am excused . . . slightly. I hope you liked this last chapter, I liked writing it.  
  
Overall, I hope you enjoyed this fiction and I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed:  
  
Princess of Darkness and Me; Neko-Vixen; shadowfox25; Super Sheba; cyberdemon; wolfpup; Mika; tigerrelly; Scarlet Rayne; Bishonen lover Sango; ZSilver; thunder sister; Kaoru Himura2 (who hasn't updated in a reeally long time); Ona no Baka (who had a chapter dedicated to her); sano650; dark- luv-dove; Aislinn6; Knives-girl; Kyo Terayashi; Yotaka; LeiLeiLeiko; shanasheart; Lady Himura (I can't express enough how much you rock! And update that fic your doing with Crystal Renee); (this spot was going to be for PenguinofEvil, but, no) (You know, Lady Himura, HERSELF, liked my story so, NAH!); Koishii Sweet (You know, it's because of you this story went on) (you know why); Fireruby; allin656 (you just review all my stuff, don't you? Lol); Riho; one black tear; Fan 4000; moonspell; Shin1; Charmed18; shura-chan27; Chibi Felix; aglaia102 (You're another on who reads everything); Silver Eyes Bright  
  
Forgive me if I forgot you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really, really tired!  
  
Special thanks to Koishii Sweet again, because she's just so great and to Lady Himura, who's very supportive even though, looking back, I think this fiction sucks writing quality wise.  
  
And please, visit my new website! It's pretty good! Also, it'd be much appreciated if you'd read Gunshot Roses, since I am a little lost with that one . . .  
  
I really wish I could keep writing more, just to prolong having to end this but . . . . well, you know . . . .  
  
So, this is my final goodbye . . .  
  
Ciao, and may you find Everlasting Love! 


End file.
